Pyper and Shay F Up Forks
by ThePurpleUnicorns
Summary: Pyper and Shay return the Twilight World. Only this time new challenges, unsuspecting twists, and new drama awaits the two. Also, the first chapter will be in Pyper's P.O.V and then the second chapter will be in Shay's P.O.V. It will continue alternating between the two until this is finished :3
1. Monster Made me a Monster

Shay and I are studying for finals. In a few weeks, my second year of college will end and I can finally get a break from all the homework my professors have bombarded me with. Shay and I actually share a dorm, so if one of us get stuck, then the other is there to help. The room wasn't too big. There was enough room for two twin-sized beds, two nightstands, two desks, a TV stand with a TV, and two dressers. The whole room was decorated with purple things; like picture frames, office supplies, etc. We have pictures of all our friends from high school and our family decorating our nightstands and desks. We have a small bookshelf sitting next to the TV stand. Somehow Shay's Twilight books managed to make it to the shelf along with my Harry Potter books. The carpet is beige and the walls, since we couldn't paint them, were a light blue. So, we stuck a bunch of posters on the barren walls and put purple bedspreads on the beds. All the purple though reminded me of something, but I can never remember what it is. Right now, I'm trying to stave off boredom by trying to read one of my textbooks. Only I'm failing epically at it, because my eyes keep going unfocused. "Shay, I'm bored." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're always bored."

"Yeah, but this is different than my usual bored. I'm bored with studying."

"Then go out and take a walk or something."

"But it's almost midnight." I pointed out as I leaned back in my chair and turned to look at her. She was sitting on her bed in the middle of open textbooks. "And I feel like my brain is melting."

"Then walk around in the hallway." She said sighing.

"You should take a break too. Besides, I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from over here."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine, let's go get some food then and take a break." She said getting off of her bed after moving a few textbooks. I stood up and stretched.

"Alright!" I said grinning.

"You were hungry too, weren't you?"

"Of course!" She shook her head, smiling. We ended up getting snacks from the vending machine in the dorm lobby. We would've gone to Taco Bell, but it wasn't open this late. When we got back to our room, for the first time in a long time, I looked at my bag; like really looked at it. I've had it since high school and for some reason, I've always kept it. I spotted something on my bag that I don't remember ever seeing there before. "Hey, Shay. Do you remember where I got this?" I asked picking up my bag and showing her the button.

She frowned. "How should I know? You always collect stuff."

"Yeah, but I usually remember the things I collect."

"Well, it's not my fault you forget stuff."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatever," I said sitting down at my desk. I sat the bag down on the floor next to me and started munching on my snacks. Shay yawned.

"We should call it a night after we finish eating. We can study tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to get tired." After eating my snacks, I put a few of my text books into my bag. After shutting it, I went to sit back up straight and as I did, I ended up pushing on the button. Why am I so self-conscious of the button? Maybe I should just get rid of this bag. It's so old and it's falling apart. I thought as I finally made it to my bed. I couldn't keep my mind off the button though. I feel like I'm forgetting something. I put my pajamas on, I turned out the lights on my side of the room, I threw my trash away... what am I forgetting? Soon though, I stop thinking all together and fall asleep.

When I woke up again, I heard strangely familiar voices; like I hadn't heard them in years. I finally opened my eyes and it all came back. Why am I in the sand? "Because you're at First Beach, but I thought you would've figured that out by now, Brat." Sparkles said catching my attention. I sat up, my back aching.

"You know what? Just shut up, Sparkles." He glared at me. I rolled my eyes and started to shake Shay.

"Just five more minutes..." She murmured, turning over. Then I had an idea.

"Shay, wake up!" I yelled in her ear. She screamed and sat up quickly.

"What the hell was that for Pyper!?"

I smirked. "Think of it as pay back for a few days ago."

"That's a bad word, Mommy." We looked over and saw that it was Jade who said that.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry..." Shay said as she seemed to have finally recalled everything.

"Well, now that everyone knows what's going on, can we move this party along now?" Sparkles asked rolling his eyes. What party? "Jade's party. You seriously need to get it together."

"You know, it's rude to just leave people sleeping in the sand. What if I caught a cold?"

"That would be impossible, with you being half vampire." Carlisle said smiling. I sighed.

"Way to poke a hole in my fun, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." I shrugged and looked around. I saw that Sam and the rest of the wolf pack were surrounding the perimeter of the party.

"Wow, I see everyone's getting along."

"Yeah because we totally want to be here." Paul said sneering at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go home then and be done with it. It's not like we're murdering people for the hell of it."

"Pyper!" Esme said scowling. "You're being really rude!"

"Sorry, Mama, but I just went to sleep and got interrupted. So I don't have to be nice." She stared at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"You just called her Mama." Shay said giving me the same look.

"So? I'm tired, leave me alone."

"You're always tired. What kind of excuse is that?"

"Well, I'm hungry. Where's the food in this joint?"

"You're always hungry," Right as Shay said this, Paul points to a table full of food. Yay! Food! And I pretty much just walk off. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Well, I'm eating. You can keep on talking if you want to." She just rolled her eyes, huffed, and walked away. "Now you're the one walking away."

"I'm not talking to you right now!"

"I think you made her mad." Paul said standing right next to me.

"Nah, she's just all flowers and rainbows over there." Now, he huffed and walked away. "Dude, what's with everyone walking away?"

"You're just being a brat." Sparkles said rolling his eyes.

"No more than usual."

"Whatever you say, Brat, whatever you say." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So mature."

"That's me!"


	2. Fun in Forksland

I really didn't know what Pyper's problem was but she needed to fix it quick. "I'm supposed to be the sassy one" I mutter, rolling my eyes. Jasper smiles at me. "Don't worry, babe. No matter how sassy your sister is at the end of the day you're still the queen of sass." I smirk. 'I'm the sass master of Doncaster!" I exclaim in a fake British accent. I giggle as Jasper and Sparkles give me weird looks. "I think your girlfriend got into some pot brownies" Sparkles mumbles and I glare. "It's called One Direction Infection. Get it right" I say, flipping my hair as I walk away. Sparkles turns to Pyper. "What is One Direction Infection?" he asks and she rolls her eyes. "Dude, you don't wanna know. You just be happy NOT knowing." He huffs but walks away. "I will take your word for it" he says, going to find Renesmee. I smirk, going off to find Jade. She was playing in the water, enjoying her birthday party. "Happy birthday, sweetpea" I say happily, handing a gift bag out from behind my back. she opens it and looks confused but happy. "I got new music" she says happily, showing all the other girls. Renesmee giggles. "They are cute!" she says, studying the cover. I smile, turning to Sparkles. "You will soon know what One Direction Infection is" I say, giggling. He looks genuinely scared. "Pyper what has she done to my child?!" Pyper looks at him with a straight face. "Madness. Pure, uncontainable madness." He gets a look of pure terror. "Please tell me it won't be as bad as The Beatles..." she cackles. "I don't know what era you were born in but One Direction is WAY worse than The Beatles because now we have... the internet" she says dramatically. All of a sudden we hear Seth say "DUN DUN DUUUUUUN" then start laughing. I decide I'm hungry so I wander over and grab a strawberry cupcake. I'm just standing there, enjoying my cupcake and minding my own business when a wild Jasper appears. "Hey, you remember those twins we were adopting" he says and I pale. "shit" I whisper and every vampire and wolf turn to look at me. "I said ship" I say and they all roll their eyes. "Sorry, Jas. Of course I remember" I say and he frowns. "Well, the adoption agency called yesterday and I told her we could have a home visit next week" I nod, smiling. "Sounds perfect" I say but mentally I lose my shit. I had no idea what twins he was talking about, how old they are, even what gender I'm adopting! Sparkles smirks. "Don't worry, they only have tentacles you're fine" he teases and I roll my eyes. What was I thinking. 3 kids at 21 was totally not in the life manual. I had planned to go to college, maybe fall in love by 21, but not 3 kids! Sparkles smiles reassuringly at me. "It's gonna be fine. You're a great mom, those boys are going to love you, and Jade already adores you. Just keep being your adorable self and you'll be fine." I hug him then turn back to Jasper. "I'm sorry, Jas. It's a long story but I promise I will explain later. Needless to say I may not remember them but I will love them dearly." He smiles brightly, hugging me tight. "We are going to be the best parents" he mumbles. Jade runs at me, hugging my legs. "Family hug!" She yells, trying to climb up into my arms. I pick her up, tickling her side. She giggles, squirming in my arms. I smile at her, relaxing. Mothering her came second nature so I could only hope the twins would be just as easy. Suddenly I hear a Quileute yell "Present time!" Jade becomes a blur of energy as she jumps out of my arms and runs for the logs where everyone is gathered. "Careful, don't fall!" I yell as I follow after her. I feel an itch in my back. "What the fuck?!" I shriek as I feel a sharp pain and suddenly wings appear. Jade frowns. "Mommy! That's a VERY bad word" she scolds and I roll my eyes. "I'd like to see how you'd react if wings suddenly appeared on YOUR back" I hiss and she flinches. "I'd say I had a boo-boo and make you kiss it" she mumbles. I sigh. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's a bad word and I shouldn't have said it"I say and she nods. "Can I open presents now?" she asks and I chuckle. "Yes, baby. You can open presents now." Jade opens lots of gifts, gets lots of new clothes and dolls, before she gets to the last box. It's huge and I have no idea how we are going to get whatever it is home. She opens the box and screams. "Seth! You did it! You made me the bestest dollhouse EVER!" He smiles brightly and I smile at her. "What do you say?" I ask her and she runs at him, hugging him tight. "Thank you" she says and he smiles down at her. I feel a shift in the air and I freeze. "No! NONONONONONONONO! HANDS OFF MY CHILD!" He looks up, scared. "I can't control it! It's werewolf nature!" he says and Jade looks up confused. "What happened?" she asked and Seth looks down at her. "What do you think happened?" he asks and she shrugs. "A minute ago I thought you were my best friend. Now I think you're my big brother but different because I love you more than I think I could love a brother" I sigh. " And Seth feels the same way" I mumble, heading for refreshments. "I need a drink" I mumble. Jade smiles. "There's tea on the table" I laugh. "Thanks, lovely but that's not what I meant" Jasper chuckles. "Come on. Seth can babysit, lets go get wasted" he teases.


	3. You Stumpy Wumpy Wumpus Woo!

It was starting to get late into the evening and Shay decided to continue the birthday party around the fire pit. Jade demanded that we toast marshmallows and make s'mores. Of course, now that Seth has imprinted on her, he was the one who ran off to get all of the stuff. Alice went with him to help. That child is not going to sleep anytime soon. And why did Shay give her a One Direction CD? Why? Now Jade, Nessie, and Bree are going to get One Direction Infection! Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. "I do not feel sorry for Punk." Sparkles said shaking his head.

"I don't either, but I have a feeling that she won't be the only one who gets to suffer." I said frowning.

"You're probably right." He said grimacing. I need a drink too... I thought looking over at Shay.

"Hey, Shay, you got any drinks for me?" I asked winking at her. She smirked.

"Nope! None for Pyper!"

"You're a stumpy wumpy wumpus woo!"

"What does that even mean?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a secret." I whispered.

"You don't need a drink, you sound drunk already." Shay said giggling. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're still a stumpy wumpy wumpus woo, you sassy Sue!"

"That made no sense whatsoever." Sparkles said shaking his head.

"So? I can say what I want whenever I want even if it doesn't make any sense." I said scowling at him.

"Okay, it's bed time for Pyper." Alice said grinning.

"I'll take her back!" Emmett said grinning and throwing me over his shoulder, ever so gently.

"That hurt..." I said pouting slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot." I grinned.

"'S okay." I didn't get any s'mores though... oh well...

"I'll save you one, Brat." Sparkles said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, Sparkles!"

"You're welcome I suppose." He said looking slightly amused. I feel like we're making some progress here. "Yes, I quite agree."

"I don't know what's going on, but we're leaving now." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Buh-bye everybody!" I told everyone, waving at them as Emmett carried me to the car. When we made it back to the car, Emmett finally put me down.

"For us, you and Shay have been gone for two days, but from what I can tell it was longer for you two." Emmett said as we got in.

"Yeah, for us, we've been gone for two years."

"That explains why you forgot..." He said looking a bit down.

"I'm sorry for forgetting, Emmett." I said feeling a little bad. "I didn't mean to forget. A lot of things happened after Shay and I got out of school. Our parents pretty much pushed us to get jobs and we got into college. Plus, we're kind of scatter brained..." He smiled.

"Alright, you're forgiven." Woot! "You've gotten sassy, though."

"Is that a bad thing?" I was getting worried.

"No, I like it." He said grinning.

"Good, because I'm not changing anytime soon." When we got to the house, we decided to watch a movie. "We should watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" I said excitedly. He groaned. "What? I love it so much!" He sighed.

"Fine, we can watch it, but then we're going to watch High School Musical." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Damn Shay for getting him into musicals. I hate High School Musical; the songs get stuck into my head way too easily. Hm... maybe I should get one stuck into my head just to annoy Sparkles. It wouldn't be too hard.

"What are you planning?" Emmett asked me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked him oh so innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do." He shook his head.

"Well, whatever it is, I want in!"

"I'm okay with that."

"Good, then let's start the movie!"

"Sir, ma'am, sir!" I said saluting him. He rolled his eyes as he put the movie in.

"I'm going to get some popcorn!" I called as I went into the kitchen. Ooh, I hope they have kettle corn. I loft me some kettle corn. I made my way back into the living room as Emmett skipped all the previews.

"So what is this plan?" He asked eagerly.

"I plan to get songs from High School Musical stuck in my head just to annoy Sparkles." He cracked up laughing. "It won't be hard."

"He's going to be so pissed." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's totally going to be worth it."

High School Musical had just ended when the kids walk in from the party. Emmett and I happened to be cuddled up on the couch, despite how annoying High School Musical was. I just decided to stop paying attention to the movie about a quarter of the way through. "Why are you two so close?" Bree asked giving us a weird look. "It's so weird."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Aunt Pyper! That's a bad word!" Jade yelled walking into the house. I stuck my tongue at her. I would've told her the same thing, but I don't like telling 4 year old's to go fuck themselves. "Why does everyone say bad words on my birthday!? You can say them any other day, but not today!"

"Princess Jade has spoken!" Emmett yelled, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, it's time for the children to go to bed." Shay said walking in.

"Aww," Jade said pouting. Shay gave her the look our mom usually gives us if we don't listen. "I'm going..." With that, the princess went up the stairs.

"Shay, you didn't have to give her the look." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I'll give you the look here in a minute."

"Whatever, at least I'm not imitating Mom, like a looooooser!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I'm not being immature,"

"Like a looooooser!" Emmett said grinning.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." I said pouting.

"I know, but that's so much fun to say."

"Right?" I said grinning again.

"I think it's time for bed for adults too." Sparkles said shaking his head.

"As long as, we're all in this together!" I said singing the last part. Sparkles groaned. Suddenly Emmett picked me up.

"I shall escort you to your room, my little biscuit." I just stared at him. "What?"

"Finally someone in this house understands me!"

"What about me?" Shay asked.

"You don't count because you already know what I'm talking about." She rolled her eyes. Finally, Shay and I got to bed. I was seriously wiped out.


	4. I'll make this feel like Home

Jumping. Nonstop, all over me, foot in my ribs jumping. "Jade! I'm trying to sleep!" I grumble, trying to roll over. "But mommy! I have toys to play with and werewolves to visit! GET UP!" I sigh. "Please go bother your father" I mumble, closing my eyes. "He told me to come wake you up" she grumbles, pouting. I shriek "JASPER HALE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I throw the blankets off, storming downstairs. "Oh shit, Jas. Run... her eyes are red" Emmett says, quickly picking up Jade and leaving the house. "She slept for 15 hours... I seriously doubt she needs more sleep." I glare at him. "I am starting to doubt whether you need a head" I hiss, crossing my arms. "I swear, my other husband would have let me sleep" He freezes. "What other husband?" he asks and I smirk. "Niall. He is Irish, HUMAN, and NEVER interrupts my beauty sleep." Jasper rolls his eyes. "So you're saying you're married to the little twerp on our daughter's CD. Good luck with that." he teases. I huff. "I will have you know that CD is like 6 years old. He is much older and hotter now" I mumble. I storm off, deciding to go check on the others. "I'm not gonna kill you all" I mumble, seeing Emmett still hiding Jade behind him. "She's my daughter! Why would I hurt her?!" Emmett shrugs. "You looked like a newborn to be honest... when you are seeking blood anything with a heartbeat is fair game" I frown. "It's not that I'm a newborn. It's that I have angel blood... and apparently demon blood as well. Emotions run high when you're gifted" I tease. Emmett rolls his eyes. "You're not that special. Remember everyone in this house is messed up" Jade frowns. "I'm not messeded up. I am perfect thank you" she says and Emmett scoffs. "Of course you are, princess" he says sarcastically and she nods happily. He sighs. "Teach your child sarcasm" he says, turning to leave. She looks up at me happily. "Does that mean we can go see Seth now?" she asks excitedly and I frown. "Nope. You're grounded for waking me up. In the future maybe wake your aunt Pyper before you attempt to wake me" She pouts as she runs off. "Aunt Pyper! Mommy's being mean to me!" I sigh, going back in the house to try to lay down. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I felt like I hadn't slept in years. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door. "I'm in HIBERNATION! Go! Away!" "But I wanna say sorry..." Jasper mumbles, cracking the door open. I sigh. "You're forgiven now go take care of our kid so I can try and figure out why I'm so tired" he sighed. "You've already slept so much. I'm starting to get worried." I sit up, completely giving up on sleep. "Fine then. What do you suggest we do? I refuse to let that wolf near our daughter and that's all she's been bugging me about all morning so what's your idea?" He smiles. "Redecorating. We have to make room for the boys and the inspection is in 4 days since they will be moving in next week. It's best to have all the painting and stuff done early." I smirk. "Fine but I'm redecorating my room too" he smiles. "Of course you can"he says and I smile. "Jade, do you want to go with me to the store?" I ask and she sighs but gets her shoes on and follows me. We drive quickly to the nearest paint store and I let her help pick out colors. She picks lots of neons and glitters and I smile, knowing it will make my project perfect. We grab some cursive stencils and head to the checkouts. We drive home and I immediately get to work stenciling out my designs. I decide to put important lyrics to me in large letters at the top of each wall, then use other lyrics that remind me of those songs to add to the effect. Each wall is painted with a glittery base of a different color with the neons used to write. It turns out a lot better than I originally expected and it makes me smile. I immediately feel back to my normal mood again. "Jas, come look! Isn't it so pretty?" He looks around and he smiles. "It's gorgeous. I don't know half of these lyrics but I love the look on your face so the room is perfect." I smile brightly, looking around and immediately feeling at home again. "I think it's time to take princess to see her prince charming." I say and Jasper frowns. "Please don't call him that again. Ever" he says, shuddering in disgust. I nod. "Agreed" I say, going back to find Jade again. "Can you help paint my room? I want flowers and fairies, my own magical forest" she gushes and I nod, smiling at her. "First let's go see Seth" I say and she jumps up and down excitedly. Once she calms down we drive to La Push. She rushes up to the porch before I'm even out of the car. "Knock first!" I yell, getting out of the car. I suddenly feel very dizzy. I grab on to the side of my car, hoping it will pass soon. I suddenly see bright spots and decide to follow them, hoping it is just a side effect of my oh so lovely gifts. I hear yelling from the beach and immediately I'm on red alert. I look over and see a little boy struggling to try and get above water. I run over, quickly pulling him out and running for Seth's house. As soon as I have him in my arms my vision clears. I rush inside and Seth gives me a weird look. "I need towels now" I yell and he gives me an even weirder look. "Seth don't you see the little boy?!" Jade yells, running to get me towels. "But... there's no one there..." Seth says and suddenly I faint.


	5. The Struggle is Real

So I'm watching some YouTube on my phone in my room, when there's a knock. "Come in!" I said, pausing the video I was currently watching. When I looked up from my phone, I saw that it was Jasper who had knocked. "Can I help you?"

"Is Shay really married to that Niall guy?" He asked me in all seriousness. To tell or not to tell...

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. She's literally obsessed with the guy. If she isn't talking about Larry Stylinson, it's always about Niall."

"But that doesn't answer my question." I shrugged.

"I really can't help you." I really don't feel like being killed by my half-vampire, half-angel sister right now. Speaking of... "Where is Shay anyways?"

"She took Jade to go see Seth."

"So she finally gave in, huh? You know, I don't think I've ever been on the Rez besides last night and on the day Shay got into that wreck." I muttered. "I mean, I was told that it was okay for me to go there, but I never did. So weird..." He shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you'd rather stay at home than to go out and do something."

"Maybe..." He left not too long after and I was left to my YouTube. "Oh cauldron bums..." I have to get out and do something or I'm going to be a shut in for the rest of my life, aren't I?

"You could say that." Sparkles said smirking from my bedroom door. I rolled my eyes.

"And I thought we were making some progress."

"We are. I was just bringing you a few s'mores from last night."

"Oh. Thanks." I said when he handed me a plate with a few s'mores on them.

"You're welcome." And yet again, I was left to my own devices. These s'mores are really good. I thought after eating one. I'm so bored! Maybe I will go to the Rez, but it's so far from here and I don't want to drive. I sighed and got off my lazy butt and headed downstairs, leaving the s'mores on my nightstand.

"You just missed it." Emmett said grinning as I entered the living room.

"The whole Jade waking up Shay thing?" He nodded. "All I heard was Shay yelling at Jasper about how she was going to kick his ass."

"You're sister is kind of scary when she's angry." I shrugged.

"I've seen worse. Anyhow, I'm bored."

"I heard Jazz and Shay are decorating the twins' room and Shay's room. Do you want to re-do yours too?"

"Hm, not really. Too much effort..." He frowned. "I was thinking of maybe just going for a walk on First Beach, if that's okay with you." He nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll give you a lift." I smiled.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." For some reason, I feel like the bond between Emmett and I has started to fall apart and I don't know why. Just from the times we hung out last night and now, it just seems really awkward between the two of us. It might just be me, I hope. The ride there was kind of awkward, but we made some small talk. When he stopped the car, he reached over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Can I take you out for a movie tonight?" I blinked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He's trying... I need to try too. I smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

He smiled back. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," I said getting out of the jeep. "See you later." I waved as he drove off. I sighed. Maybe I was just imagining things. I thought as I started walking down the beach. It was quiet except for the waves rolling onto the beach and the occasional bird calls. It was peaceful and serene. It was kind of weird. I'm used to things being chaotic, but then again I'm used to the craziness that is the Cullen house and college. I sighed and took a seat in the sand near the water, just far enough away where the water couldn't reach me. I hope this goes well tonight. I thought hugging my knees to my chest. I want Emmett and I to work out, I really do. But I get this feeling that we won't last long; especially now since Rose is back. Those two really are meant to be together. She saved his life and she didn't have anything before Carlisle saved her. It also doesn't help the fact that there's probably still a part of him that loves her. I don't know what I'm going to do if he ends up dumping me. I mean, I don't blame him. Rose was there first and she probably meant the world to him. He might have resentment towards me after she left, too. Now that thought made me slightly depressed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Paul walking over to me. I shrugged.

"I needed a change of scenery. Apparently, I stay inside too much."

"Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"No, it's a free country." He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but you seem to be pretty down in the dumps."

"Yeah," I said shrugging. "I guess I am."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years, but yeah. At least, I think so. I'm not really sure." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just confused, I guess."

"You sure sound like it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It just feels like our bond is slipping and I don't know if he feels the same way, or if I'm just being crazy." I said looking out at the water. "He asked me to go see a movie with him tonight."

"Well, you know, if it doesn't work out, I've got your back." He said awkwardly. I smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. One question though, why so friendly all of a sudden? You were never really this nice to me before."

"Apparently I always come off like that, but you would've found out sooner if you would come over here more often." He mumbled, looking away from me. I grinned.

"Is this your way of asking me to hang out with you again?" He didn't say anything. I giggled. "You're really funny, but sure, I'll come and hang out with you again sometime. And maybe we can talk about other things than my apparent boyfriend problems." He smiled. Which is weird for me because when I first read about him in the books, I never imagined him to be the smiling type. But I was wrong and I'm glad, because talking to him has cheered me up.

"What's that sound?" I heard him say. I looked around and listened. Someone was yelling and it sounded very familiar. I snorted.

"That's Shay. She's such a nut." I said shaking my head.

"Should we go and help her?"

"Nah, she's with Jade and Seth. I think Seth can take care of it."

"By the way, did you just snort?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's known to happen from time to time." He chuckled.

"I-I think it's cute..." He mumbled, looking away from me. This side of Paul was something I did not expect. Yet, it was too cute to be honest. Maybe if things don't work out with Emmett, I could give Paul a try. I smiled.

"Thanks, no one has ever said that about me."

"Not even your boyfriend?"

"Not even my boyfriend." I just realized something... "Son of a banshee! I forgot I could teleport..." I said frowning. "I could've just teleported myself here. Ugh, stupid memory. My memory sucks." Paul chuckled.

"I'll say."

"Oh well, at least I don't have to call someone to come pick me up now. Well, I could've just bugged Shay to give me ride, but now that I remember I can teleport, I'm not going to do that." Paul just shook his head.

"You're really scatter-brained aren't you?"

"That's me." I said grinning. I'm sure that's part of the reason why the bond between Emmett and I is slipping, too. Come on, Pyper! Stop trying to depress yourself further! Ooh, maybe I could ask Jasper if he's noticed anything? Nah, that wouldn't be fair to Emmett. He should have the choice to tell me himself if something's going on. I stood up and stretched. "Alright, I've sat down in the sand long enough." I wiped the sand off my butt and the back of my legs as Paul stood up too. "Thanks for listening by the way. I don't vent very often, so." I said shrugging. He nodded.

"It's no problem, really." I grinned.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow maybe? Around the same time?" He smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Woot, then I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the living room of the Cullen house. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the living room. Strangely, no one was in there. I shrugged. I guess it's back to YouTube until I decide to get ready for tonight.


	6. Poke and Prod Time

I wake up and see lots of people staring at me, most of them worriedly. Leah just sighs. "You act like her fainting is a new thing. She faints like once a month. Some could say it's her period" I frown and Jade looks up at her. "What's a period?" she asks and I smirk. "Yeah, Leah. Why don't you tell my 4 year old what a period is. See how fast I jump up and kick your head into next week." Jasper sighs. "Relax, Shay. You just woke up. Breathe and relax so Carlisle can look you over." I see him coming and hiss instinctively. "No needles. Please no needles. Anything but needles." Carlisle sighs. "I really need to look at some of your blood. I need to figure out why you keep fainting so often." I pout. "But I hate needles... it's the only reason I haven't got a tattoo. Needles are pointy and scary and I just don't like them." Leah smirks. "Fangs are pointy and scary too but you sleep with a vampire. Great logic" I hiss at her. "Ooh, hissing. I am so scared of the baby kitten" Pyper glares at her. "You should be. That 'baby kitten' blows people up with only a thought." Leah rolls her eyes. "She has done that ONE TIME. I doubt she could do it again." Suddenly a fireball goes flying right over Leah's head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yells and I smirk. "If you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen. In other words, if you like your hair, shut your face." Carlisle uses my momentary distraction to stick a needle in my arm. "Motherfucker!" I yell, trying to claw his eyes out. He quickly moves out of the way, keeping the needle in place. "I'm sorry, Shay, but I need to know what's going on... I'm worried about you" I grumble but lay back and let the vampire do his job. I giggle. "I'm letting a vampire take my blood." I say, closing my eyes. "I must have a death wish." Carlisle frowns. "Not funny, Shay. I would never hurt you." I sigh. "I know but still... Let me find some morbid humor" He sighs, taking the needle out. "All done" he says, taking the blood and going to his hospital. I sigh. "Can I get up now? My arm hurts and I just wanna eat." Seth perks up quickly. "I have pizza. Do you want pizza?" I glare at him. "Nope. I want pasta. With Alfredo sauce of course" He nods, rushing off to the kitchen. "Of course. I will make it right now" I smile. "He's nice" I say and Leah glares at me. "Of course he is. You passed out in his floor" I glare at her. "He also imprinted on my baby. Are you really gonna go there, brat?" Leah narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not a brat!" she yells and Jade giggles. "Yes you are. My daddy even says so" Jasper glares at her. "How did you even hear that?! I muttered it so quietly!" Jade rolls her eyes. "Because daddy, I'm a girl" she said, rolling her eyes again and whispering 'duh'. Jasper sighs, just accepting her logic. Seth comes back, carrying a plate of fettuccine alfredo. I smile thankfully, taking it from him. I eat quickly, not realizing how hungry I was. Carlisle comes back, looking very upset. He looks at me with a serious expression. "Girl, you're fucked up." All I could think of was the party girls back home. "But I haven't drank alcohol in like 15 hours" I whine, crossing my arms. "Someone has a drinking problem" Leah sing-songs and I throw a rock at her face. It hits her in the nose, effectively breaking it. "YOU BITCH" she roars, charging for the bed. Jasper quickly jumps in her way, knocking her back. "Don't touch her! She's broken!" I hiss at him. "I'm not a fucking toy! I broke her too or are you blind?!" Carlisle clears his throat, effectively catching everyone's attention. "So according to my lab results there are 4 strains of mutation trying to control one body" I look at him confusedly. "Can you use human words please" Carlisle smirks at me. "Would you like high school level or middle school where you're stuck?" I flip him off, sighing. "Screw it. You can't study me anymore. I'm getting a real doctor" Carlisle laughs. "Good luck with that. If you thought my handful of needles was bad, imagine what they'll do when they think you're an alien." I sigh. "Is nobody on my side anymore?!" Jasper looks at me. "I'm on your side." I glare at him. "If you're on my side then I want music" he nods, starting to hum. "GOOD music" I sigh and Jade jumps up, grabbing my phone. "1D time!" she cheers, scrolling through my phone to play my anti-depressant playlist. "If you play those pre-pubescent assholes I will murder someone" Leah growls and I smile darkly. "Either I get my 1D or you get a face-full of fire" I say calmly and she rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't burn me over stupid British prats" I send a fireball at her face, effectively burning her hair and eyebrows. "THAT'S FOR THE IRISH PRINCE!" I shriek, fuming. Seth rushes to his sister's side, looking at her nervously. "Ok, time for you to leave, Leah. I would rather my house stay in one piece" Leah glares murderously at me. "Why don't you make the FREAKS leave?!" she hisses and he glares at her. "Because last time I checked, they didn't pick a fight with you! You wouldn't shut up and so now you get to regrow your hair. Now leave" He says and she glares but leaves. Carlisle clears his throat again, crossing his arms. "Does anyone care to actually hear what's going on in her body?" he asks and Pyper rolls her eyes. "No. She's still alive so it's ok" I however look at Carlisle. "What did you learn?" He smiles at me. "So on top of your human genetics you have angel blood, vampire blood, and an unknown blood mutation that seems to single out the angel mutation for attack. The ongoing internal battle is what's causing your fainting spells." Pyper giggles. "I don't think ANTI-BODY cares" she says, laughing at her own joke. I sigh, realizing I'm never going to be normal.


	7. Pure, Unadulterated Madness

I was a little bummed that no one laughed at my pun. I mean, I'm punny right? "No," Sparkles said shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You just don't know a good pun when you hear one." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you're just not funny."

"Rude!" I said turning around and leaving the room. I decided I was going to go back to the house, since Shay is okay now. Also it was getting a little tense and Pyper does not want to deal with tense right now. Yes, I just referred to myself in third person.

"Take me with you!" Shay cried, running towards me. "Hold onto me, Pyper!"

"Shay!" I said taking her hand and teleporting the two of us to the house. "Now what?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of there."

"Well, you do realize we just left your daughter."

"Crap," She said frowning. "Jasper's there, he can take care of her." I rolled my eyes.

"And the best mom of the year award goes to... Shay!" She kicked me in my leg. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay, children, enough of this pointless fighting." Sparkles said as he and everyone walked in. Normally I would question the logic of them getting here so quickly, but since they're vampires and drive at insane speeds, I'll just stick to not questioning it. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed Shay, and teleported the two of us to my room.

"Help me pick out an outfit for tonight." She sighed.

"Fine."

"It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Sleeping." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. You couldn't go back to sleep if you tried." She sighed.

"Fine..." She grumbled and went into my closet. "YOU NEED NEW CLOTHES!"

"But we only have a few hours..." Plus I really don't feel like going shopping right now. I have a bad feeling about tonight anyways. But I'm going to try and stay positive.

"ALICE COME HELP THIS POOR SAP OF A SISTER GET SOME NEW CLOTHES!" I cringed.

"Jerk..." I grumbled, rubbing my ear. She just smiled at me. "Devil woman..." I hissed at her.

"Thank you." She said just as Alice walked into the room. Sometimes I wonder why I deal with my sister.

"Did someone say fashion emergency?" Alice asked looking at the two of us. Shay pointed at me and Alice all but pulled me out of my room and down the stairs and out to her car. "We're going on a shopping trip!"

"But,"

"No buts!" I huffed.

"Fine, but Shay has to come with us." She sighed and went back into get Shay. Shay glared at me as I got into the passengers seat. I shrugged. I didn't want to be left alone with Alice. Who knows what she'd make me wear. Then again, I don't think Shay coming with me is going to help me out but whatever. I'm awkward around people anyways. We were out on the road in a matter of seconds. "So did you hear about Emmett asking me to the movies then?"

"Yes, he told me and in return, most of the house found out."

"I guess that's the perks of living in a house full of vampires." She giggled.

"Exactly! So do you have any ideas on what you want to wear?"

"That depends on where we're going to get the clothes."

"We're going to Port Angeles of course." Oh right... that would've been silly if we went anywhere that Alice actually wanted to go.

"We've got to get back quick though." Shay said winking at Alice. What could that possibly mean? Alice giggled.

"I know!" Wait... What the hell is Emmett planning now? I mean, I know he's going to take me to go see a movie, but what else could he have planned? Maybe it'll be something that will make our bond grow again... Ugh, this is so weird for me. I'm not even usually like this. So why am I like this now? I guess it's because I'm 'dating' someone since I'm technically not dating anyone back at home. I think some guy from my English Lit. class was staring at me last week, but it was probably because I was talking to myself. I mean I do that from time to time when I'm trying to remember something, but I usually never remember it. Anyways, we arrive in Port Angeles in record time and we stopped at the first clothes store Alice could see. None of it was really my style, but then again, I really don't have one to begin with. I just wear whatever is comfortable to me. I sighed and got out of the car. Let's just get this over with.

"Ooh, these pants are so cute!" Alice squealed. I looked over at what she was looking at. She was holding a pair of black denim caprices with a cute design embroidered on the back pockets. Hm...

"I agree." I said walking over to her. She looked at me shocked. "What?"

"You usually don't agree with me." I shrugged.

"So? A person can change." She smiled.

"Then would you consider wearing this top with the pants?" The top was a black cami with a green button up shirt over it.

"Yes, actually I would. Green has become my favorite color over the past couple of years."

"Yay!" Shay was looking at some clothes too, but she was in the kids section. She's probably shopping for Jade. "Okay, now what should we do for shoes?"

"Can't I just wear my converse?"

"What color are they?"

"Black,"

"No, that's too much black!" She said scowling at me. I sighed. I think it's ridiculous to buy a new pair of shoes for one outfit.

"Fine, then what do you think I should wear?"

"Hm... how about some green converse?"

"I don't have green converse." She frowned. "And if you get them online it'll be almost a month before they arrive."

"Fine, you can wear your converse, but we're changing the pants!" I groaned.

"Why can't I just wear what I want to wear?"

"Well if you'd just said that before I called for Alice back at the house, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" Shay said smirking at me.

"Go fuck yourself!" I said, flipping her off. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two." Alice said sighing. "Alright, how about these pants?" I looked and she was holding a pair of dark blue denim jeans.

"Okay, I'll wear them." Alice smiled and took the pants and shirt to the register. I shook my head. Ugh, I hate shopping. It gives me headaches.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Shay asked me frowning. I sighed.

"I feel like the bond between Emmett and I is weakening. I don't know, it's just starting to feel awkward and I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't know if he feels the same way or not, but it's definitely putting me in a funk."

"Maybe he's trying to adjust to how much you've changed."

"Yeah, but I bet it's hard for him. Since I seem to just magically change over a period of two days for him." She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jasper is going through the same thing."

"He's taking it a lot better than Emmett or it feels like it anyways."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad after tonight." She said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I get it, everyone but me knows what Emmett is planning. You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever Miss Pessimism." I flipped her off again. She just glared at me.

"If two are done, we need to get back or we'll be late." Alice said impatiently as she walked towards the door.

"We're coming." We said still glaring at each other. She sighed and shook her head. We finally made it back to the house and Alice immediately rushed me up the stairs and into my room. She commanded me to go put my new outfit on and then she was going to do something with my hair, but I reminded her that I had cut my hair off and dyed part of it purple in the 'two days' that we were gone. She sighed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I got tired of dealing with my long hair and I wanted to do something different."

"Fine, then you're going to wear some earrings. It looks like you've pierced your ears while you were away too."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. She gave me a pair of emerald earrings. Hey that's my birth stone. Did she plan that out? Probably... It wasn't long before Alice had let me go. Emmett was downstairs waiting on the couch. He was watching High School Musical 3 again. What the fuck? He just winked at me. Ah, so he was doing it to annoy Sparkles. Then I'm okay with that. Sparkles rolled his eyes at me, but I'm pretty sure I saw some worry cross his face. I 'said' pretty sure because as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone. Well, whatever. I thought as Emmett and I left the house. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Deadpool," He said grinning. I gasped.

"YES! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE THAT LIKE FOREVERS!" He laughed.

"I'm glad you're excited for it. I've been wanting to see it too." Well, he's not completely converted to musicals/glee/whatever category they go under.

Okay, Deadpool is the greatest movie ever! But that's beside the point. Okay, so here's a play by play of what happened. Our conversation on our way to the movie theater mostly consisted of Deadpool, DC characters, Marvel characters, and possible crossovers. Not bad, if I say so myself. We got in, got some popcorn, candy, two drinks (since it would look weird if we just got one), and got the best seat in the house, in my opinion. We watched the movie, laughed our asses off through the whole thing, and I may or may not have cried a little over some of the sad parts of the movie. Emmett laughed at me for that. Jerk... So everything is going great! Then after the movie we continued to talk about Deadpool, DC characters, Marvel characters, and possible crossovers on the way home. About half way there though, Emmett pulls over to the side of the road. I thought maybe there was something wrong with his jeep, which is usually not the case. Since this jeep is practically his baby. "What's up?" I asked him curiously. I had a really bad feeling about this. He shook his head.

"I don't know." What was that supposed to mean?

"You don't know what?" He sighed.

"About our relationship. I don't know. I mean, ever since Rose came back, my feelings for her have come back. I mean, it's not that I don't love you. I do, but it's not the same as before. You feel more like a sister to me than a girlfriend."

"Oh," I said looking down at my lap. "That's understandable I guess." Don't cry, don't cry... He rested his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't." I sighed.

"No, really it's okay. You and Rose were meant for each other." I left it there, knowing he would know what I meant. He nodded and looked me.

"Can we still be friends?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we can still be friends." He smiled, but it looked sad.

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." We didn't really talk much after that. He started the jeep back up and we were on our way back home. Home... when did I start thinking of the Cullen house as home? Well, I guess it's better than the house Shay and I grew up in. After we got out of the car, Emmett went ahead and went inside. I had decided that I didn't want to go in there just yet and teleported to First Beach. I guess this is my thinking place. I thought as I found the spot where Paul and I were sitting earlier. I sat down in the same manner as before and started crying. I don't cry over much and really I shouldn't cry over this either. But I'd never had a boyfriend before and now that I was with Emmett and he pretty much dumped me, it hurts a lot. I had no idea it would hurt so much. Maybe I'll just stick to liking the idea of love and not actually involving myself in it. That way it would be less painful for me. I've finally calm down after probably ten minutes. I sighed. Damn, what is up with me? Did my period start early? I actually got up and checked. Nope. I guess I really have changed. I thought as I sat back down.

"Now, what are you doing?" I looked up and saw Paul walking towards me.

"I'm sitting in the sand, what's it look like I'm doing?" I winced when my voice cracked a bit. Well shit, there's definitely something wrong with me. He rolled his eyes and (skipping the asking part) just planted his ass down next to me.

"Is it boyfriend problems again?"

"More like 'he broke up with me' problems." I grumbled, hugging my knees. He winced.

"Ouch, sorry." I shrugged.

"You're not the one who broke up with me."

"I don't mean to be nosy," I rolled my eyes here.

"Just ask your question." He smiled sheepishly.

"What are your thoughts on it?" I blinked. I seriously thought he was just going to ask me out or something. I mean, I know that probably would never happen in a million years, but I guess he's got more tact than I thought.

"I told him that I understood. He's going back to Rose. I really do understand why though. She saved his life."

"How exactly?" He asked frowning.

"Just before she turned him, he was mauled by a bear." He cringed.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds painful."

"Well, if she didn't turn him, then he would've died. So yeah that was painful." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, after what happened to Rose before Carlisle turned her, she deserves to have Emmett. And don't ask me what happened to her, because if I told you and she found out, she'd kill me dead."

"You're already half way there." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said frowning. I still don't understand how Victoria pulled that one off. "He asked me if we could still be friends and I said yes."

"Why?" Paul asked frowning. I shrugged.

"I may have lost him as a boyfriend, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. He's been a very good friend to me, even while he was breaking up with me. So, I still want to be friends."

"You're confusing." I sighed.

"I know, it's in my job description." Paul shook his head. "After that, he took me back to the house and I decided to come here instead because I did not feel like dealing with Alice scolding Emmett, Shay's wrath, or Sparkles' pity slash concern." He cocked an eyebrow at the last one. "I'm not sure where Sparkles and I stand yet. I mean, before it was just me annoying the shit out of him because I thought he was annoying. But now I'm trying to actually get along with him and make everyone's life a little bit easier since it's about to get more hectic around there." I said shaking my head.

"Do I even want to know?"

"You really don't. It's all just pure, unadulterated madness. Just don't." I told him seriously. He nodded.

"Got it." I yawned. It is sleepy beddy bye time for Pyper. "Since you don't want to go back, you can stay at my house tonight." I looked at him for a whole thirty seconds before nodding. I know it won't do any good for me to run away from my problems, but I don't feel like dealing with it right now.

"Okay, lead the way." I said getting up. He got up and I followed him to his house. Somewhere in between us getting to his house and actually getting inside, something weird happened. Like werewolf/vampire weird. Okay, so Paul and I were just walking okay? The next thing I know, we kind of just stared into each other's eyes and I just felt the sudden need to be closer to him; like I was bound to him. Holy shit, that fucker did NOT just imprint on me! "Did you just,"

"Yeah,"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU WOLVES AND IMPRINTING ON EVERY GIRL YOU SEE!?" He rolled eyes.

"We can only imprint on one person and we can't help it. Besides, it probably would've happened sooner if you had come to the Rez more."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense." It was awkward for a moment because we stopped talking. "Um, it's not that I don't like the idea of being imprinted on. I just need some time." He smiled.

"I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you." Well shit, there goes my decision of not involving myself with love.


	8. Welcome to the Family

I was doing what I always do when I'm bored; baking cupcakes. I hadn't made any in so long I was excited to surprise Jade. Suddenly the phone rang. "Cullen residence. This is Shay speaking" I answer, smiling to myself because I sounded like a secretary. "Is Shayla Hale home?" oops... "This is her" I say, hoping she doesn't point out the fact I just contradicted myself. "This is Angie from Sunshine Adoption Agencies. We are a bit ahead of schedule with the boys and would like to fly out today. Would you be available for a quick home evaluation today?" Sparkles eyes widen and he shakes his head no so fast I smirk at him. "Of course! Jasper will be home from work in about 2 hours so anytime after that works." Sparkles glares at me before taking off. "Great to hear! We will be there in about 3 hours!" oh shit... "Great see you then" I say and we hang up. "FAMILY MEETING!" I yell, quickly texting Pyper. They all gather rather quickly and I sigh. "So we have 3 hours to human proof AND baby proof this house. Emmett, Jasper you guys are on baby room duty. Remember, 3 year old boys. Alice, Rose if you don't mind could you clean the girls' room and living room. Esme, please help with the kitchen and make the bathroom look used but clean. Carlisle, you're helping me explain why we have so many people sharing one house when we all have gobs of money." Everyone nods, zooming off to do their jobs. Carlisle thinks, which always throws me off. If Carlisle has no ideas we are royally screwed. "We could just use the generic excuse of being a multi-generational home. Say Esme and I don't want to miss seeing the babies growing up so we asked you to live here. Bree could be Rose and Emmett's, Alice could be looking for a home, and Pyper could just be in between jobs." Suddenly the door slams open and shut. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 3 HOURS?!" Pyper roars and I roll my eyes. "I mean 3 hours and counting until the boys are here along with a lovely inspector so you better be on your best behavior. Also, you're a bum" She looks at me offended. "Excuse you but I do plenty to help around the house!" I sigh. "I meant when the inspector gets here. I couldn't find another way to explain you." She huffs, crossing her arms. "Fine... but I'm not happy about it" She walks off. "Girls! Come here please" I call and Bree comes running in. I hear Jade thumping down the stairs (cuz she's a human) and plop down on the chair. "We are adopting 2 twin boys today. Their names are Dorian and Benjamin and it's very important we make a good impression" Jade gives me a weird look. "Who names their kid Dorian?" I sigh. "His birth parents. I happen to like it though and if you have a problem I can always ground you. We will be nice to the boys or else." She pouts but nods. "Now, who wants to help me make cupcakes before they get here?" They both enthusiastically agree . we head to the kitchen to finish the cupcakes. We make a dozen chocolate and a dozen vanilla, both with lots of sprinkles. We are just finishing decorating when we hear the doorbell. "Everyone better be ready" I mumble, going to open the door. "I need 5 more minutes" Emmett calls and I freeze. "I'm gonna murder you" I mumble, hearing him chuckle upstairs. I open the door and see the most adorable little boys, both with bright green eyes and chocolate brown curls. They are holding the hand of a tall lady with blonde hair. "Hello, I'm Shayla" I say, holding the door open for them. They come inside and instantly drop her hands. "At least they made it inside this time" she mumbles and I frown. "Do they usually not?" I ask and she sighs. "They are kind of a flight risk. They have a tendency of hiding outside or sneaking out windows. I'm kind of surprised they haven't tried anything yet." I look down and one of them is coming close to me. "I'm Dorian. Do you have food?" I smile, looking down at him. "I have cupcakes in the kitchen. Would you and your brother like one?" He nods excitedly, running off. I giggle. "Wrong way, little one" I say, starting towards the kitchen and feeling a hand grab onto mine. I look down and see an unsure smile staring back at me while Dorian runs after me. "Hi. I'm Shay" I say softly and the boy smiles. "I'm Benji" he mumbles back and I smile brightly. I give both boys a cupcake and turn around to see Angie writing notes on a clipboard. I see Jasper come downstairs and talk to Angie before leading her upstairs. Pyper comes in and sees the twins. "Awwww! You two are so cute!" she coos, getting down on their level. "Please tell me we can keep them?" I look at her weirdly. "They aren't animals of course we are keeping them! And since when do you like kids?" She looks up at me. "Since now" she says, starting to play with them. Angie comes back downstairs, frowning a bit. "So there are 8 adults living in this house? All of you look to be of different families yet you treat each other as if you were raised together... even the married couple seems to act more like siblings. This whole family dynamic seems off for some reason" I frown. "Are you discriminating because my mother adopted? I really don't think your boss would be too happy to hear that you denied twin boys that are FLIGHT RISKS a loving and happy home because there are so many people willing to love and provide for them." She frowns at me. "I'm just not sure if you are ready to be a parent if you still live with your parents." Jade suddenly comes in the room, looking perfect as ever in a designer dress Alice got her in Paris. "Mommy, I'm thirsty" she says, batting her eyes up at me. I smile happily. "I will get you a juice box, my perfect little princess" I coo and she smiles brightly. "Best mommy EVER!" I hand her the juice box and she rushes off. "You were saying?" I ask, glaring at the woman who was quickly getting on my last nerve. "I was saying that you'd be a perfect mother to these two DARLING little boys" she says, giving them a look. I step between her and the boys. "Good. Now where is the paper work so I can snuggle my boys?" She hands me a few papers to sign and the paperwork is quickly done. "Alright then. You should get all the legal documents in the mail within a few weeks. For now, here is a temporary birth certificate for in case you need to prove your custodial rights for any reason. Thank you and have a nice day." I quickly see her out then turn to the boys. "Would you like to see your room now?"


	9. The World might actually be Ending

When I woke up, it took me a while to remember that I was at Paul's house and that Emmett had broken up with me. I didn't cry this time when it finally hit, which is weird. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Paul had imprinted on me. I smacked my forehead as that finally sunk in too. Like the feelings that I had for Emmett the day before, it all vanished. I still love Emmett but more like a brother than anything and now, I don't even feel the heart ache I had yesterday. I don't feel like bawling my eyes again, but I do have a headache. That must be the result of me crying so much yesterday. Oh God, it's going to be awkward when I go back, isn't it? I groaned. Why me!? Ugh, whatever. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I stretched and finally got out of the bed. It was so warm and toasty too... I thought sighing. I looked around the room and noticed that it was pretty much bare except for the essentials. I found my phone lying on the bedside table and looked at the time. It was almost noon. Oh, so I didn't sleep that long. Good. I hate sleeping the day away. I let out a small yawn before exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. Wherever that may be. I found it and Paul too. He was sitting at the table eating what looked like two turkey sandwiches and some chips. Hm... I want pancakes... and toast... "Good morning, you have beautiful hair this morning." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and patted down my bed hair.

"Screw you," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'd rather screw you." That was pretty smooth. I thought sighing.

"I'm not awake enough to deal with this." He chuckled.

"I can fix that." He's on a roll today.

"Oh God, just shut up." I said groaning.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Just when I thought I was going to have to kill him, my phone went off. I looked down and saw that it was a text from Shay. EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING! I frowned. "What?"

"Oh, it's just Shay being her dramatic self." I texted her back. How urgent are we talking? It wasn't long before she texted back, THE TWINS WILL BE HERE IN THREE HOURS! GET YOUR ASS HOME AND HELP CLEAN THIS HOUSE, NOW! "What does she mean 3 hours?" Paul just shrugged. Well that was helpful. I thought rolling my eyes.

"So I take it this means you have to go?" He seemed to sound a little sad when he said this.

"Yeah, she'll strangle me if I don't. I'm really not awake enough to deal with this..." I muttered the last part, frowning. "I guess I'll talk you later then." I said, moving to leave.

"Wait!" I paused and looked at him confused. "Can we switch numbers?" I rolled my eyes.

"Give me your phone. You can text me later and let me know that it's you." He nodded and did as I asked. I put my number in his phone and then left. I decided that I would be dramatic, so when I teleported to the house, I made sure I would end up in front of the front door. I slammed open the door and slammed it close after I walked in. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 3 HOURS!?" Shay rolled her eyes at me.

"I mean 3 hours and counting until the boys are here along with a lovely inspector, so you better be on your best behavior. Also, you're a bum." I look at her offended.

"Excuse you, but I do help around the house!" She sighed and shook her head.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I meant when the inspector gets here. I couldn't find any other way to explain you." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it!" I said walking off. I heard her sigh again just before I disappeared up the stairs. I guess I'll straighten up my mess I call a room. I happened to pass the boys' room and spotted Emmett and Jasper speed painting the walls and what not. It sucks to be them. I thought as I finally entered my room. It wasn't too bad considering. I took my time since the inspector wouldn't be here for another hour and half. I could smell cupcakes being made. Shay better save me one. I thought as I tossed the last of my dirty clothes into my laundry hamper. Now I have to make the bed. I hate making the bed. I thought frowning at my mess of a bed. I don't see in any point in making my bed when I'm just going to be sleeping in it again later. But, I guess I'll make it for Shay.

It wasn't long before I heard Jasper talking to who I assume is the inspector from down the hallway. I wonder how the boys' room turned out. I bet it's amazing... "And this is Pyper. She's Shayla's sister." I heard Jasper say as he and a lady make a stop in my room.

"Oh, hello." I said smiling and waving at her. I have to be nice. I thought walking up to them. "My name is Pyper Harper. And as Jasper has said, I'm Shay's sister."

"I'm Angie, it's very nice to meet you." I bet it is... "Have you lived here long?"

"Yes, I'm currently in the middle of transitioning to a different job." She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"What kind of job did you have?"

"I worked at the thrift store here in town and now I'm getting ready to work for shop on the Reservation." I didn't know what to say. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me when Angie wasn't looking. I shrugged while she was busy writing something on her clipboard. That's the best I could come up with.

"I see, thank you for your time." I nodded at her and she and Jasper left my room. Well that was awkward. I thought as I went downstairs. I want to see the boys. I spotted them as them in the kitchen.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" I cooed bending down to their level. "Please tell me we're keeping them!" I said to Shay. She just gave me a weird look as I tried to hug the two boys. They hesitantly let me hug them and seemed to just melt in my arms after a few seconds.

"They're not animals of course we're going to keep them! And since when did you like kids?"

"Since now." I said letting the boys go. She just shook her head. "Hi, my name is Pyper. What's yours?" I asked them smiling.

"I'm Dorian and this is Benji!" Dorian said grinning. Benji just nodded, smiling. Ah, so one of them is more out going than the other.

"It's very nice to meet you finally. Did Shay let you have some cupcakes?"

"Yeah! They're yummy!" Benji spoke up.

"They are? Well, I might have to try one too." It wasn't long before Shay showed Angie out of the house.

"Are you two ready to see your room?" Shay asked Dorian and Benji. Aw, she's taking them away. Oh well, they are her children now. Dorian and Benji waved at me before following her up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sparkles asks as he, Bella, and Nessie walk into the house.

"Oh you just missed the inspector lady from the child services place in Florida. She left Dorian and Benji here. They're upstairs with Shay right now."

"Dorian and Benji?" Bella asked looking confused.

"Yeah, Dorian and Benji." I said sighing. "They are so cute though."

"Are you drunk?" Sparkles asked looking at me weirdly.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "Why?"

"It's nothing. I just thought you weren't that fond of kids."

"I'm not, usually. But with those two, I don't know." I said shrugging.

"I heard about what happened last night." Bella said looking at me with sympathy. I shrugged.

"I guess it was just never meant to be." Sparkles looked at me with suspicion. "What?"

"Did what I think happened last night happen?" He asked cryptically. Bella looked so confused right now. You mean Paul imprinting on me? He nodded.

"Then yes, yes it did. And I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"Understandable." He said smiling at me.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked looking frustrated. I chuckled. Might as well say it.

"Paul imprinted on me last night." I said rolling my eyes. "Werewolf shit, I swear." Her eyes widen.

"And the werewolf shit strikes again." Emmett said shaking his head as he and Rose entered the kitchen.

"Right?" I said shaking my head too. "Seriously, this is just weird."

"Congratulations." Rose said smiling at me without any hostility and it was weird but I'll accept that.

"Thanks, I guess." She shrugged and went into the living room with Emmett.

"The world better not be ending." Alice said as she walked into the room.

"Then maybe pigs are finally flying." I said, grinning.

"Or Hell has frozen over." Bella said grinning too. Okay, the world might actually be ending.


	10. Pretty, Pretty Dressup Party Dos

As I lead the boys upstairs I get a bit nervous. I know that they are kids so they don't really have much choice in where they live but I still really want them to like their room. I see the door reads 'Dorian and Benji' with a safari looking background. "That's my name!" Dorian says, pointing and jumping up and down. "Yes it is! It's yours AND your brothers. This is your room" I say, opening the door and even I am amazed at what I see. The walls literally look like they were pulled straight from an African safari. There are lots of adorable giant stuffed animals and 2 toddler beds with a dresser separating them. The boys both rush to start playing with the toys that have been strategically placed at eye level and I smile happily. "Look what your uncle and dad did for you guys! Isn't this room amazing?!" I gush and the boys are lost in playing. I sigh, sitting down on the floor. I was so happy to finally have the boys home. I see Jade come wandering upstairs and I smile at her. "Do you want to meet your brothers?" I ask and she gives me a weird look. "What brothers?" she asks and I glare at her. "YOUR brothers! Come meet them now" I say and she rolls her eyes but comes in. "Benji, Dorian, this is your sister Jade" I say and they both look up at her. "We have had sisters before. They don't really like us" Dorian says, going back to playing. "That's cuz you're mean to them" Benji mumbles and Dorian frowns. "I'm only mean to them because they hurt you... you are precious, I must protect you." Benji makes a face. "You're weird" he mumbles but hugs his brother so I know it's all ok. Jade doesn't seem to know what to do so she plops down in the floor. "Whatcha playing?" she asks and Benji looks at her. "I wanna play dressup. We are playing cars though..." Dorian sighs. "Dressup is girly! I don't wanna play girly games!" Jade suddenly smiles really big. "I know! You can be the bad guy! I am the beautiful princess you kidnapped and Benji has to rescue me" Dorian thinks about it. "Can I wear a cape?" Jade frowns. "Bad guys don't wear capes..." Dorian looks about to argue but I step in. "Some bad guys do wear capes, princess. Remember Jafar from Aladdin?" I point out and Jade nods, smiling. "Ok. You can wear a cape if I can wear a flower crown." Dorian agrees and they rush off to the girls room. I get up to follow them and I hear Jasper laugh. "You need to let them breathe, babe" he says and I frown. "I don't trust our daughter alone with them. We just got them, she might kill them." Jasper rolls his eyes. "I know that we spoil her but she's not a murderer. Give it time, she will love them I promise." I sigh. "Adulting is hard... all I want to do is play with my kids but noooooo I have to let them BOND by THEMSELVES without me there... I just want to bond with them too..." Jasper sighs. "Kids need time to adjust to each other. You will get your turn with them, trust me. She is going to piss them off eventually and then you won't be able to get rid of them." I glare at him. "I will never get tired of cuddling my babies" I huff and he sighs. "Go then. Go be with the kids and annoy them so they can badmouth you later." I roll my eyes but head to the girls room. I stand in the doorway, watching the boys chase each other around, play fighting over Jade and I smile. It made me so happy to see them all play together so happily. "Next time I wanna be the princess" Benji says and I giggle. "I guess you can be the prince. I can save you, I can be like Merida!" Jade yells, running to grab out a bow and arrow from the dress up box. Benji grabs the flower crown as soon as Jade takes it off, settling it carefully on his curls. Jade smiles at him. "You look pretty" she whispers and he giggles. Dorian walks over, crossing his arms. "What about me? Who am I being?" Jade thinks. "What do you want to be?" she asks and he smiles. "I wanna be a knight" he says and they all start digging through the dressup box. As they dig they find a knight's helmet and shield. "You may have to be an astronaut knight cuz this is all the knight stuff we have" Jade says and Dorian pouts. "Let's see if I can help" I say, coming in and looking through the box. I don't find much but seeing as we have the helmet and shield I get an idea. "Why don't we go see if you have some grey sweats and a grey shirt and you can pretend that's armor" I suggest and Dorian takes off for the boys room, looking through the drawers. What once was neat and organized was now a mess in the floor as he threw everything out of the dresser looking for grey. "Found them!" he cheers, quickly trying to put them on and I smile. "You may want to try taking your other clothes off first, otherwise it'll be too hot." I help him change and he runs back to the girls room. I decide to clean the room up while the kids are playing. I just about have everything put away when Benji wanders in. "Mommy?" he whispers and I turn around. "Yes, sweetie?" I ask, getting down on his level. "Where's the potty?" he mumbles, blushing and I take his hand, leading him to the bathroom. I can't believe I was so dumb I didn't think to show them the bathroom. Oh well, at least he came to me to fix it. I sigh, knowing that my adventure was just beginning.


	11. I really AM a Bum :

So, the first 'day' with Dorian and Benji went well. I was surprised that Jade actually got along with the twins after throwing a fit about them earlier. But I guess now that she's started to enjoy playing with them, she's started taking a liking to them. I'm glad, though, because honestly I didn't want to have to listen to another one of her fits again. I don't know what it is about the boys but I feel like we're connected somehow. It's weird, I mean I didn't know who they were until yesterday and we're not related by blood and yet, I feel this connection with them. It's really hard to explain. Anyways, I haven't said anything to anyone about it and I'm sure Sparkles has heard me thinking about it, but he hasn't said anything either. I guess he's just as curious about it as I am.

Anyways, Paul texted me this morning, telling me good morning. Seeing that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, which is something I've never really experienced before. I kind of like it. "Aunt Pyper!" I looked up from the book I was attempting to read and saw Jade walking into my room. She was pouting. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy said she wouldn't take me to see Seth and Daddy won't take me either. Will you please take me?" I frowned.

"Is your Mommy okay with that?"

"Please!?" She asked trying to give me her best puppy dog look. I sighed.

"Oh, alright, but don't blame me if you get into trouble." Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at me. Also, I kind of wanted to go see Paul.

"Thank you, Aunt Pyper!"

"You're welcome, Jade. Go get your things and meet me at my car."

"Okay!" She ran off and I shook my head. Where does this child get all her energy? I finally put my book down and got up. Oh yeah, I'm in my room... wait, I already mentioned that...I sighed at myself. I'm so weird. Anyways, I'm always in my room... I need to stop that. I stretched and changed out of my pajamas. Yeah, I've been having a lazy day. I finally made it to the car and Jade was standing there and tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes. She's such a drama queen. I honestly don't know where she gets it from... Who am I kidding? She gets it from Shay. "Aunt Pyper, you're so slow!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly feel like going in my pajamas." She stuck her tongue out at me. I sighed and got in the car. Why did I have to get stuck with this child? Oh yeah, because I said I would take her to see Seth. The car ride was spent mostly of me being annoyed by Jade bouncing in her seat and humming. Now, normally I wouldn't have let that bother me. But I guess I'm just not in the mood for it. Finally, the madness stopped when I stopped the car at Seth's house. Jade raced out of the car and up to the door. I got out of the car at a more normal pace and by the time I made it to the door, Seth had already opened the door and invited us in.

"Where's Shay?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh, she said she wouldn't take Jade here and Jasper said the same thing. So I decided to be the nice aunt and gave her a ride here."

"Oh, well, I don't mind watching her a few hours." I shrugged.

"Okay, but just don't do anything that will upset Shay." He rolled his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't." I grinned.

"I know!" Jade gave me a weird look.

"You're weird Aunt Pyper." I shrugged.

"Yeah, so what? I'll come get you in a few hours then."

"Okay, love you, buh-bye!" Now It was my turn to look at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. How does she know about Animaniacs? Oh well, I won't question it any further. I left Seth's house and went to Paul's. I knocked on the door a few times and he finally answered the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked looking shocked. I shrugged.

"Jade wanted to see Seth, so I brought her over. So now she's with Seth and I had nothing better to do. Is that okay with you?" He smiled.

"Of course it is. Come on it." I nodded and walked in. "So how is everything with your ex?" I shrugged.

"Good. It's almost as if it never happened." That sounded a little depressing but I couldn't be too upset about it because my old feelings for Emmett literally disappeared over night. He nodded.

"So I was thinking if you wanted to, we could go see a movie or something..." He said looking a little nervous. I smiled. That was sweet of him.

"Sounds good to me. I never really have anything else to do." Besides playing with Dorian and Benji. I thought wanting to play with the two now.

"Great, what day would be good for you?" Wow, no one has ever asked me that. The other person when they make plans always pick the time and place no questions asked. For example, I did this one group project with two other people in my history class and they happened to be roommates. So I was basically forced to do the project on their time and my time didn't matter much to them. It was very irritating.

"How about next Friday? Everything is still a little crazy with the twins moving in."

"Twins?" Paul looked so confuzzled.

"Yeah, Shay and Jasper adopted some twin boys and they are adorable." I said gushing a little bit. Just a teeny tiny bit... "They're both three and can be a handful at times, but they're very sweet. They're still adjusting to the house, so I want to make sure everything is okay with them before I do anything." Where did that all come from anyways? Oh well...

"Wow, you must really like kids." Paul said wide-eyed.

"Well, I normally don't like kids, but for some unknown reason the boys are an exception." I said shrugging. He nodded.

"So, any particular movie you want to watch?"

"No, but I'm sure whatever we pick will be fine." As long as it's not a musical...

"Did you want anything to drink?" He asked, as if he just realized he had a guest.

"Water will be fine." Man, this is so awkward for me. I thought it was supposed to be easier after you get imprinted on. Stupid werewolf shit... Paul disappeared into the kitchen and I sat down on the couch. I didn't really look around much when I came here the first time. I was too tired to really care. I thought looking around the room. It was a typical set up of someone who was single. A couch, tv, coffee table, not much decoration, but it was cozy; just like the bed I slept in. I hope this doesn't get too awkward because I have nothing else to do for two hours and I wasn't going to leave the Rez while Seth watched Jade. Shay would've murdered me if I did that and I really don't feel like dealing with a pissed off Shay today. I seriously need to get find a job or something; just to have something to do. I mean before coming back to Forks, I had school and a part time job at freaking McDonald's. But now I have nothing to do but help around the house every once in a while or watch YouTube. Gr... I really am a bum...


	12. A Normal Family

It's been 2 weeks since the twins came home and things were starting to feel normal. Not human normal but Cullen normal. I was just getting the boys down for a nap when the phone rang. "I got it" Pyper yells and I smile down at Benji as his eyes droop. I gently lay him in bed, moving to pick up Dorian, who was crossing his arms and mumbling about not being sleepy. Pyper walks down the hallway, offering me the phone. "I got him, you have a phone call" she says and I hand him off to her, heading back to the kitchen. "This is Shayla" I say, wondering who could be calling me. "Hi Shayla, this is Carrie Evans. My daughter Rachel is in your daughter's preschool class. I know this is last minute but your daughter is always bragging about your cupcakes and I remember how good they were when she brought some to the school bake sale so I was wondering if you could make two dozen cupcakes for my daughter's party this weekend." I sigh, thinking. "I would love to but I kind of have my hands full right now. I just adopted twin boys 2 weeks ago and I really don't want to leave them with a sitter yet." She makes an agreeing noise. "You could bring the boys with you. We have a medieval theme so princesses and knights, princes and jesters, that kind of thing. Of course if you're busy I understand but I was prepared to pay the local bakery 150 dollars per dozen for gourmet cupcakes. If you make one dozen vanilla creme cupcakes and a dozen strawberry cheesecake cupcakes I will give you 300 dollars." I look at the phone like she's crazy. "300 dollars?! for 2 dozen cupcakes!" "Yes ma'am. If that isn't enough I can talk to my husband and probably get more" I shake my head. "300 dollars is plenty. I will have the cupcakes ready by 10 a.m. Saturday" I say, taking all her contact information. "You are more than welcome to bring all the kids to the party as well. The more the merrier!" She says happily and I agree, thinking. 'Sparkles come to the kitchen please' I think and soon I am joined by him. "Yes, punk" he asks and I look at him. 'I am catering a birthday party. Do you want me to take Nessie? I didn't want to say anything in case she is listening.' He sighs. "I will ask Bella but I don't see what the harm could be." I smile, nodding. 'Ok, you're free to go' I think, giggling. He rolls his eyes, ruffles my hair and leaves. "Rude!" I yell after him and he just smiles. I start thinking and decide to start planning. I decide that on top of what she is paying for I am making double chocolate cupcakes with a milk chocolate pudding center. I make a shopping list and decide to look through the kitchen to make sure we have all of the supplies. Once I am sure we have all the kitchen equipment I decide to wait for the boys to wake up. It doesn't take long really, Renesmee wakes them up when she squeals about going to the birthday party. I sigh, going to get them dressed for the store. "Go bye bye?" Dorian asks and I smile. "Yes buddy, we are going bye-bye. We are going to the store to buy cupcake stuff then we will go to get sissy from school then maybe go out to dinner?" He smiles really big. "Yeah" he cheers, clapping. Benji isn't as happy. "I sweepy" he grumbles and I frown. "Would chocolate milk help?" he smiles slightly. "Yes, mama" I try not to squeal. This is the first time either of them had called me their mom. I was trying to let them move at their pace but it was hard. I was so happy I hugged him tight. "Too tight" he grumbles and I let go immediately. "Sorry, baby. Lets go make some chocolate milk." He nods, following me sleepily. Dorian frowns. "Up?" he asks and I smile, picking him up. "Me too!" Benji yells and I pick him up as well. This is where the vampire blood comes in handy, I easily carry them downstairs and set them on the counter while I make chocolate milk. Once I have the chocolate milk in travel cups I carry them to the car and we take off. The shopping trip is very successful, I find cupcake tins with Hennin and crowns decorating them and lots of cute dress up stuff so the kids will look adorable for the party. We check out and head to the school to wait for Jade. I put on some music to keep the boys from getting bored but it doesn't work very well. I decide to walk around outside the school with the boys to wait and am surprised with how excited they are to walk around. I happily watch as they play on the playground and am surprised when I see a lady approach me. "Your boys are very cute" she says and I smile at her but inside I'm freaking out. I have no idea who she is or why she chose to talk to me. "I am sorry. My name is Miss Edwards, I am the principal here" she says and internally I calm down. "I am Shay Harper. I am Jade Whitlock's mom" I say, offering my hand for her to shake. "How old are the boys?" she asks and I sigh internally. Of course. She wants to enroll them in preschool. "They are two. They won't be three for another 6 months" I say and she nods understandingly. "Well, when the time comes I would be happy to enroll your sons here. They seem like lovely kids." I nod, hearing the bell ring. "I need to go find my daughter" I say, excusing myself from the conversation. I go and pick up the boys before going into the school and finding Jade. "Mommy!" she cheers, running over to me. She hugs my legs tight, smiling up at me. "Can we have pizza for dinner?" she asks and I chuckle. "Of course, princess. Whatever you want." She cheers and we leave, quickly piling into the car. As we drive I can't help but smile. I was glad to see my little family could appear normal.


	13. We're Zany to the Max!

Things between Paul and I have become less awkward, thankfully. We're talking more and have been finding more interesting things to talk about, somehow. I think it's a miracle. Anyways, Shay has started to let the boys do their own thing. It seems like they've finally settled into the house and have gotten really comfortable around everyone. Shay told me about them calling her Mom for the first time since they've been here and I'm happy for her.

So, I'm sitting outside of the Cullen house on the porch, reading a book, right? Nothing out of the ordinary. It's been a pretty slow day so far. The kids were in school, Shay was baking cupcakes, Carlisle was at work, Sparkles, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were off doing their own things. Okay, I'm sitting here reading, minding my own business. When all of the sudden, Benji and Dorian show up out of nowhere. I mean, literally nowhere. I didn't hear them running up to me or walking up to me, nothing. They were just suddenly there, standing right next to me on the porch. I dropped my book, losing my place as I did, in surprise. "Benji, Dorian? How did you guys get here?" I asked the two, wide-eyed. "Aren't you supposed to be napping?" Dorian looked at me wide-eyed.

"Twouble?" I shook my head.

"No, you're not in trouble. I just want to know how you got here so fast."

"We don't know." Benji muttered, shyly.

"We were playing and then we're outside." Dorian said shrugging. Hm... they couldn't have just teleported, could they?

"What's going on?" Shay asked joining us. She had an apron on and it was covered in flour. She was shocked to see Dorian and Benji out here. "I thought you two were in your room..."

"Twouble?" Dorian asked pouting. She smiled.

"No, Mommy's just surprised is all." She and I shared a look.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked her grinning. She gave me a weird look, before nodding.

"Yeah, we'll have to talk to Carlisle when he gets home." She said sighing. Just another abnormality to add to our 'normal' family. If they really did teleport, then it may be the reason why I feel so connected to them. But I don't understand how that works exactly... Maybe Carlisle will know.

Anyways, so after all of that craziness, Shay put the two down for a nap and I was left to looking for my spot in my book that I had dropped. I was getting a little frustrated when I couldn't find it, so I eventually just gave up on it. I eventually got around to stealing a cupcake from Shay while she was distracted with the oven before planting my butt in front of the TV. Since no one is watching it and I'm bored out of my mind, I guess I'll see what's on. Knowing my luck, there won't be anything I'm interested in. Just as I knew it would, I couldn't find anything to watch on TV, so I tried Netflix. By the time I started getting settled into Supernatural, Sparkles walked into the room. He snorted. "You actually watch that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Just because it's fake, it doesn't mean it's not entertaining." He rolled his eyes.

"So I heard about the boys 'appearing' outside earlier."

"Yeah, it was almost as if they teleported." I said sighing and pausing the episode.

"Do you think that's why you feel so connected to them?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really make any sense. They're human..."

"Yes, but it has been reported that some humans can possess abilities like those." Sparkles said thoughtfully.

"I guess so," I said frowning. "I mean, I'll definitely keep myself open-minded." He shrugged.

"Where's Punk?"

"She was in the kitchen making cupcakes, but I think she went up to check on Benji and Dorian." He nodded, before going up the stairs. I turned back to the TV and hit play. About two hours later, after watching two episodes, I was interrupted again. Only this time, it was Shay coming in with Jade. Is it that time already?

"Can I have a cupcake, Mommy?" Jade asked eagerly.

"No, those are for your classmates. I have some sandwich stuff in the fridge if you want it." She pouted.

"Okay, I'll have a sandwich." Wow, I'm surprised she didn't throw a fit about it. 'What's her deal?' I mouthed to Shay. She shrugged and followed her daughter into the kitchen. Jasper walked down the stairs, with Dorian and Benji in each arm.

"Kitchen," I said before he could ask.

"Thank you,"

"No prob, Bob." He just gave me a weird look before shaking his head and going into the kitchen. Finally, I was so bored, I decided to text Paul and see what he was up to.

Do you have any plans tonight? I text him.

No, what are we doing tonight? I grinned.

What we do every night, Pinky! Try and take over the world!

Okay?

Want to go have some dinner or something?

Sure, but I'm a little low on cash.

It's no problem! I can cover you. You can decide where to eat then. It took him a few minutes before he text me back.

Well, there's this Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that I've been wanting to try out.

Sounds good to me! Does 6:30 sound okay to you?

Yeah, I'll come pick you up at 6:30.

Okay, see you at 6:30! ;)

I love you. I blinked. I wasn't expecting that. I mean I know he imprinted on me and everything and the more time I've spent with him, my feelings for him has grown. And yet, I still didn't expect that...

I love you too. I felt proud of myself to actually tell him that. I know I just texted him that and it's probably harder to say it out loud, but for me to text him those words, that's like a major accomplishment. I don't think I've ever said them to Emmett and now that I think about it, I kind of feel a little bad about it. But, I also realized that I didn't really like him as much as I thought I did and that makes me feel worse. Way to go, Pyper! Making yourself feel horrible about something that happened over two weeks ago and you don't even feel much hurt from it because you got imprinted on by a gray fluff ball.

"Having fun scolding yourself?" Sparkles asked looking amused as he entered the living room.

"Yes, because that's how I like to enjoy my days." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've finally found something to do. I don't think I would've been able to stand hearing that show any longer." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I've got some time before I need to be getting ready. So, instead of watching Supernatural, I'll watch Animaniacs instead." I said smirking.

"And what in the world is that?" He asked, looking like he really didn't want to know.

"Oh, just a cartoon about some zany to the max characters." I said grinning. I can't wait to get the theme song stuck in my head. He glared at me.

"You better not,"

"Sorry, Sparkles, but I can't make any promises. The tune is just so catchy, that I can't help but sing along with it." He groaned. I started humming it as I flipped through Netflix to find it. When I finally found it, I couldn't help but giggle a little to myself. Despite the fact that I'm slightly more mature now than I was before, I still enjoy a good cartoon. After about an hour of this, I had to get up and get ready for Paul and I's date. That was a weird thought. Oh well. Sparkles had left ten minutes into the first episode of Animaniacs and I had already gotten the theme song stuck in my head, like I knew I would. It didn't help that I knew all the words to it too. Anyways, I decided to wear my Slytherin Quidditch shirt, a pair of nice jeans, and my black converse. Yep, that's how I dress up to go out on a date. At the last minute though, I decided to change my shirt and put on a nicer shirt. It was just a plain blue tee shirt, though. I have a feeling that if Shay or Alice saw me leaving with my Slytherin Quidditch shirt, then they'd force me to change my shirt anyways. I kept humming the Animaniacs theme song until Paul got here.


	14. Bullies suck

To say I was nervous today would be the world's biggest understatement. Jade had been acting weird for 3 days now and I hadn't really had the time to properly ask why. I had been up to my ears in frosting and batter all day the last 2 days trying to make sure the cupcakes were perfect. I looked at the time and sighed. "Jade, honey. We have to leave in an hour. You need to get up" I yell and I hear her groan but get up. "Jasper, are the twins awake?" I ask and I hear him speed down the stairs, one boy on each hip. "They are awake, dressed, and ready to go" he says. I smile. "My hero" I say, kissing his cheek. I get each of the boys a bowl of cereal and help them eat until I hear Jade come downstairs. "Morning, sleeping beauty" I say, handing her a bowl of cereal. "I don't see why I have to go" she mumbles and I frown. "I thought you wanted to go. Isn't Rachel one of your best friends?" She sighs. "Yes but the other kids aren't very nice, Alex and Adam to be exact." I hated the thought of Jade being bullied. "I would really like it if you went" I say and she looks at me. "Fine then. I will go but if I get bullied I blame you" I sigh. When did four year olds start acting like teenagers. "Renesmee, are you ready?" I yell and I hear Renesmee come running down the stairs. "Yes, aunt Shay" she says, grabbing a banana to eat. After breakfast, I herd all the children into the car and we head off. As soon as we get there Renesmee takes off, putting a present on the gift table and immediately starting to play with the other kids. "Jade, I need you to keep your brothers close, just for a few minutes. I need to put the cupcakes over with the food and find Rachel's mom." She nods, taking one hand of each of them and going to play. I quickly put the cupcakes up, careful not to ruin them, and find Carrie. "Thank you so much for doing this"she says, smiling brightly. I smile back. "You're welcome. I really don't mind, cupcakes are kind of my hobby." She starts to say something when we hear a scream. "Mom, the twins! They're gone!"I start to panic when my phone rings. "Don't freak out but the twins are with me" Pyper says and I sigh. "Ok, do you need me to come get them?" I ask. "Nah, I got this. You just enjoy the party with the girls." I sigh, hanging up. "Apparently my twins are with my sister" I say and Carrie looks at me confused. "You just had them though" she says and I nod. "Our family is a bit... weird. It's best not to ask" I say, going to talk to Jade. That's when I hear it. "You have to be the worst sister ever. You can't even watch babies for 5 minutes." I turn to see a little girl with blonde pigtails teasing Jade. "Your whole family is weird. The best thing you could do is just disappear like your brothers" a little boy chimes in. I clear my throat. "Do your parents know you are so mean to my daughter?" I ask and the little girl smirks at me. "My mommy said it's ok. She's a Cullen so you're all a bunch of freaks anyways." Renesmee clears her throat behind her. "I will have you know the Cullens are a much better family than you can ever hope to have. So go running back to your prissy little mommy and tell her how big and scary the Cullens are because I promise you the next time you pick on my cousin you will leave with a black eye." She huffs off, surely to tell her mom but I can't help but smile. "Thanks for that" I say and Renesmee smiles at me. "It's no problem. After all, we Cullens have to stick together." I nod, turning to Jade. "Your brothers are back at home with Pyper. It wasn't your fault" I say and she frowns. "Yes it was. Adam started picking on them, telling them they were too dumb to be adopted by anyone but the Cullens. I told them to run to you but they just... vanished." I frown, turning to Renesmee again. "Who is Adam's mother?" I ask and she points to who I least suspected: Angela Weber. I walk over to her and she looks at me confused. "I know you don't know me but I am Jade's mom and your son has been bullying my daughter and today he bullied my sons too." She sighs. "I wish I could do something about it but every time I try his father gets upset. He says it's either bully or be bullied. I don't believe that but I can't exactly stop him when his dad just undoes all my punishments." I roll my eyes. "Fine then. I am giving my daughter permission to hit him or do anything she has to in order to shut him up. Don't blame me if he comes home bleeding." I storm off, going to find the girls. "This has been fun and all but I think it's time to leave" I say. They nod, following me to the car. I drive a bit faster than normal on the way home, fuming that nobody seems to raise their kids right in this town. I park the car, storming upstairs and locking myself in my room. It doesn't take long until there's a knock on the door. "Shay, open up" Pyper says and I get up, unlocking the door. I sigh, moving back to sit on the bed. "How did you handle it?" I whisper and she looks confused. "How did you handle seeing me bullied and picked on without lashing out at everyone?" She sighs. "I didn't. I lashed out constantly, remember? I was always in the office, constantly sporting black eyes for you. It wasn't always fun but you were my sister. You were worth it." I sigh, turning to her. "So what do I do now? How do I handle my daughter going through the same shit I did?" She frowned at me. "You don't. You let her handle it. You be here for her but you have to let her fight her own battles." I sigh, knowing that's easier said than done.


	15. The Lions sleep tonight!

It was hard to hear Shay telling me about how Jade was being bullied. I know it's hard for her because it was hard for me. When Dorian and Benji suddenly appeared in my room, I was shocked. Of course, that didn't last long, because they were both in tears. So I picked them both up and took them downstairs to get them some chocolate milk. In the process, I asked them why they were crying. "A boy said we're dumb," Dorian said pouting. Benji just nodded along with him.

"You're not dumb. The boy who called you dumb is the one who's a dummy." I told them smiling. On the inside, though, I wanted to smack the shit out of the kid.

"Why?" Benji asked curiously.

"Because clearly he doesn't see how cute and sweet you two are. And," So this doesn't turn out to be total nonsense, "You two are really awesome and can do something he can't." Dorian and Benji just beamed at me.

"Thanks, Aunt Pyper!" The two said looking like they weren't just crying a few seconds ago. I grinned.

"You're welcome. Now, when Mommy comes home, she'll be worried about you two. So what I want you to do, is to go up to her and let her know you're okay. Also, your sister will probably need some cheering up too. Do you two understand?"

"Yeah! Can I draw Mommy and Jade a picture?" Dorian asked looking eager.

"You both can," I said, noticing that Benji wanted to draw too.

"Yay!"

"I'll go get some paper and crayons. Don't move!" I said before hurrying up the stairs. Yeah, so when I got back with everything the two had finished their chocolate milk and by the time Shay got home, they had finished their drawings. They both went up to her and Jade and did what I asked them to do. That put a smile on both of their faces. Good, my job is done here.

"Thanks for this," Shay told me later after our talk. We're outside on the porch. I shrugged.

"What are sisters for? Anyways, how did the party go aside from the bullying?" She shrugged.

"It was kind of boring really. After talking to Angela, I just felt so emotionally drained. I mean, how could she let Ben do this?"

"Well not everyone is as strong as you," I said smiling at her. "Besides, if Angela acknowledges that there's a problem with Ben, then she needs to talk things out with him and if that doesn't work, then she's going to need some professional help." I shrugged a little at the end there.

"Yeah, despite her kid being a brat, I'd feel bad for him if his parents ended up getting a divorce. Our parents didn't get divorced, but we know how hard it is to lose one." I nodded.

"We sure do. By the way, is her kid the one who called Dorian and Benji dumb?"

"Yes, but that's not exactly what he said. He said they were dumb enough to be adopted by the Cullens actually." I frowned. "Yeah, but I think Renesmee and I straightened him out." She said smirking at the end. I grinned.

"Good, because I was afraid I was going to have to meet him myself and say a few things."

"But he's four." She said shaking her head.

"What? So you and Nessie get to tell off a four-year-old and I can't?"

"No, we can tell off a four-year-old without cussing and you can't, there's a difference." She said smirking again.

"Whatever Shay."

"Whatever Pyper," She said mockingly.

"Ugh, why do I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me." She said smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you better be glad that I do." She grinned.

"Shay: 1, Pyper: 0," She said before going back inside. I huffed. Why is she so much sassier than me today?

"It looks me like you're off your game today." Sparkles said as he walked up towards the house. I shrugged.

"I guess so. I'm still trying to get the idea of Jade being bullied wrapped around my head. I really want to just go 'talk' to those Newtons." I said ready to kick some ass. "But for Shay's sake, I won't. I might make things worse for Jade and I'd hate for that to happen." Sparkles frowned.

"Yes, I heard about that. What is Punk going to do about it?"

"I told her to just keep close to Jade and let Jade fight it out. I know that sounds horrible, but it's the only way I know that works." I said thinking of when Shay got bullied. Even though I lashed out at the bullies, I still let Shay have room to figure things out with her bullies. It turned out that one of them was being verbally abused by her mom and the only way she could cope was to verbally abuse Shay. The others just followed her example, I'm pretty sure.

"That's awful,"

"I know, it was really hard. So I know how Shay is feeling right now. But with her being there for Jade when Jade needs her, they'll both get through it. How do you think Shay and I got through all what we've gone through?" He nodded.

"I may have a word with Jade's teacher, though; at least to advise her to keep a look out for bullying." Sparkles said thoughtfully.

"I don't know how much that will help, but any help at all would be great," I said looking at the sky. The sun was just now setting, but since there are clouds covering the whole sky I couldn't really see it. It was annoying. That's one thing I missed about our college dorms. We had a great view of the sunset.

"So what things are you studying in college?" Sparkles asked. I was kind of shocked. Wow, we're having a normal conversation for once.

"I'm studying to get a degree in Language Arts and thinking about getting a degree in psychology," I said shrugging. "I'm still not really sure what I want to do career-wise."

"Either way, those are some impressive goals."

"Thanks, I guess." I didn't think they were impressive at all. The reality of it all is that the only reason I'm really in college is mostly because of Shay. I'm worried that there will still be that one person who decides they were going to bully her and we'd end up going through that whole cycle again. Also, I needed something to kill time. I don't really have anything else to do when I'm not working at my part-time job or taking classes in college. I literally have no life outside of those two things, but I'm content with that. Of course, every once in a while, Shay or I will get a call from some of our friends from high school and we'd all go out for Starbucks to catch up and see how everyone is doing.

"Really? Don't take this the wrong way, but that sounds boring." Sparkles said looking at me incredulously. I shrugged.

"So? It's our life, not yours." Then I started to whisper, so the kids wouldn't hear it since they don't know about Shay and I. "Don't take offense to this, but when Shay and I go back to our normal world, we wake up like we'd been sleeping." He frowned.

"So you mean to tell me, this is like a dream for you two?"

"I said not to get offensive. And it is but it isn't. We care about everyone here obviously." I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes too.

"I wasn't getting offensive. I was asking a simple question. I was just a little shocked is all."

"Oh," I said blinking. "Sorry," He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Eventually, Sparkles went inside, leaving me to my own devices. Wow, the feels are really strong tonight.


	16. Family Check up Time

Being a mom was one of my favorite things about my life now. There was nothing I loved more than getting the twins up and dressed for the day and getting Jade ready for school, spending time together as a family. But as a mother I needed to acknowledge my family... wasn't normal. With all of the teleporting going on with the twins lately and Jade's change in behavior lately I have finally decided Carlisle needs to know. I hate subjecting my kids to the poking and prodding I had been through to figure out my own abnormalities but I needed to know how to help my kids. "Carlisle, do you think you can do a checkup on my kids soon?" I ask and he smiles. "Of course, Shay. I can take the afternoon off from the hospital and run some tests tonight if you'd like." I nod, going to get the kids up for the day. Mornings were always interesting. Today was no exception. The twins were already awake when I went to get them up, had climbed out of their cribs and were playing with blocks in the floor. "Morning, cuties" I say, kissing their heads as I pick them up and carry them next door. "Jadey bug, time to get up" I say softly, letting the boys down. They immediately climb into bed, giving her morning hugs and she smiles. "Morning, bubbies" she says sleepily as they softly giggle. I smile. "Breakfast is almost ready" I say and all 3 kids cheer. I loved mornings like today. I help the twins downstairs while Jade gets ready. I made them pancakes this morning and was just finishing making some bacon when Jade came downstairs. "Mommy, do I have to go to school? I don't like the other kids and they pick on me because nobody else sees my friends" she mumbles. I frown. "Just today, lovebug. Tomorrow is Saturday and Grandpa Carlisle has some stuff to try tonight with you and the boys. We are gonna try and make school a little easier for you, I promise" I say softly. She sighs, eating her breakfast but nodding. I felt bad about forcing her to go to school but I knew school was important for her. After breakfast I get the boys dressed and we leave for the school. We drop Jade off before I take the boys to the park. I wanted them to have fun today because I was sure they would hate all the tests tonight. I enjoy just watching them run around and play together, happy to see them happy. They play for a few hours before coming to tell me they are hungry again. I take them to the diner in town, buying them lunch out which they don't get very often. As much as the Cullens may have money I usually preferred to make them lunch at home. We eat burgers and they love them, making me even happier. I was glad to be able to spoil them before what was sure to be an uncomfortable evening. We finish eating and I take them home to nap while I make cookies and catch Jasper up on what is going to happen. He gives me a reassuring smile. "Our children will thank you in the long run I promise" he says softly and I nod. "I know. I just hope they don't get mad at me" I mumble. I look at the clock and sigh. "I have to go get Jade and then we will get the tests started." He nods, offering to keep an eye on the twins while I go and get Jade. I pick her up from school and she seems much happier than she had when I dropped her off. She babbles away about how she played with the other kids and everyone seemed much nicer and I was happy to hear it. We get home and Carlisle is already waiting in his office. The twins have woken up from their nap and so I sit them all down. "Grandpa Carlisle has some tests for you guys. Is that ok?" I ask and they all nod. I smile. "Good. Jade, why don't you go first?" I suggest and she nods. Carlisle takes a blood test first, making her frown. He then tells her to talk for a while while he hooks some things up to her head. It looked weird to me but he seemed to know what he was doing. It doesn't take long at all before he comes in with a smile. "Jade seems to have a simple case of psychic mediumism. It really is a gift, but it also would explain her anxiety about going to school. A lot of mediums feel anxiety when they are exposed to lots of supernatural type situations. I am not fully sure why the school would set it off but we can do some research and hopefully fix her anxiety soon. Now for the twins" he says, smiling as he picks them both up. He starts with the brain tests, not wanting to take blood from them unless absolutely necessary. "Oh my word" he mumbled, making notes. He comes to get me to show me his findings and I am confused. "Even my basic psychology classes taught me that there was a part of the brain that we didn't use and I was certain that was part of it" mumble, pointing to a small area in both of their brains that is showing lots of activity. Carlisle smiles. "You are exactly right, my dear. Your boys are very intelligent, the parts of their brains that they have unlocked are incredible. It could easily explain their teleportation skills and they may have more skills as they grow up. It could be very interesting to see them grow up" Carlisle says and I smile. "So there's really nothing seriously wrong?" I ask softly and he smiles. "No my dear your children are perfect. They are exceptional little human beings but simply human. I see a long life of human experiences ahead of them" he says and I sigh with relief. It was nothing against the Cullens but I was happy to know my babies were human. "Thank you very much, Carlisle" I say, hugging him and then taking the boys back to play. It had been a long day and I was ready to just relax with my kids.


	17. Spoopy Things

Shay told me about what Carlisle had said about Jade being a psychic medium. I think that's pretty neat, but the circumstances of Jade acquiring that ability are pretty crappy. She was miserable with going to school and this information has probably made it worse, because she has no one to really help her with this. I know there are books on psychic mediums, but books can only take you so far. Hm... maybe I could do a little research on this stuff. There's something else that's bothering me as well. Why is Jade seeing ghosts at her elementary school? No one should've died there! It's an elementary school for crying out loud! This is so weird. "If it helps any, I haven't heard any deaths of children here in Forks," Sparkles said smiling at me. I just glared at him.

"Thanks," He smirked.

"No problem." I huffed and went outside.

"Now where are you going?" He called after me.

"To the library!" I yelled back before going into the garage. Esme had decided that the keys to the cars should all hang on the walls in here. She really doesn't like clutter. I grabbed the keys to my car. Yeah, that's right, my car. I didn't even buy it. Apparently it was a welcome back gift from Esme and Carlisle. Normally, someone would you know give me a card or just make a cake, but no! These two awesome people got me a car. They got Shay one as well. Yeah, at the time, I didn't know what to say, except obviously 'thank you'. Anyways, moving on from that. I got into 'my baby' as Emmett called it. To be honest, I've never understood the bond between male and car and I don't want to understand it. I remembered to put my seat belt on before pulling out. I decided to drive like a normal person and not like a crazy vampire person, because I honestly don't trust myself to be able to control a car at such insane speeds. I mean, roller coasters terrify me, so what do you expect? So yeah, I made it to the library in one piece thankfully. I can imagine Sparkles rolling his eyes at me now.

When I walked inside, I had to contain my anger and bury my instinct to kick Mike and Ben's asses. They were with their kids, apparently getting them books. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. They haven't noticed me, so I'm just going to go on with my business. I thought going straight to the front desk. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have any books on the town would you?" I asked the librarian. She seemed like a nice lady- wait... is that Angela? Ooooooooh, today is just not my lucky day. She cleared her throat awkwardly once she realized who I was.

"Oh hello Pyper. It's been awhile." I nodded. "Um, yeah, you'll want the very last shelf over there." She said pointing to the farthest right corner of the room.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"If you have any more questions, please ask me." I nodded once again before going to where she directed me. The only problem was, I had to pass Mike and Ben. Why does this always have to be hard? I walked by them without incident luckily and found the shelf I was supposed to be at. I picked out a few books and found a table to sit at. It looks like I might be here awhile. I could always take them back to the house, but I feel like I stay inside too much. Plus I like the privacy away from the vampires for a little bit. As I started looking through the first book, I found a chapter on Jade's elementary school. There weren't any stories about any deaths. Then I thought, we're next door to the Res. Maybe, there were a few deaths that took place with the wolves' ancestors. I got back up and looked on the shelf again. I actually found a book about the Res. I was surprised. I thought I was going to have to make a trip to the library on the Res. I mean, I wouldn't have minded since it was a chance to go see Paul. But if I can find everything I need here, then that would be better. I sat back down and after looking through a few chapters, I found something horrible. Almost a decade ago, the elementary school there caught on fire and a lot of kids had died in there. Apparently, the Quileutes performed a ritual that would keep the spirits of the children from returning there.

So maybe those children, who were pretty much outcasts now, found the elementary school here in Forks and decided to go to school there instead? That would make sense. "Hey Cullen," I looked up and saw Newton walking up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Harper, but what do you want, Newton?"

"Oh, so you didn't marry in that freak show of a family?"

"No, but I am technically a sister-in-law. And we're not a freak show." I said the last part glaring at him. They were technically my family, so I'm going to fight for them. He snorted.

"Whatever, you're all the same."

"Is there a point to all of this Newton, or are you just wasting my time?" I asked sighing. He was getting on my nerves with his pettiness. He glared at me. "Wasting my time, got it. Well, I'm done with you wasting my time. I've got other important matters to attend to. If you want talk shit about my family, please come by and say it to all of our faces." I said standing up and leaving the books where they are. I've got all the information I need. Then I proceeded to walk away, only he grabbed my wrist to stop me; bad move. "I'll only say this once, Newton. Let me go, and you won't get hurt."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." I so badly wanted to turn and punch him, but I know it wouldn't help Jade's situation.

"I would love to, but for my niece's sake, I won't. So if you would, please let go of me." He huffed and let me go.

"Wuss," He muttered under his breath as I started to walk away. Okay, that's it! I turn on heel and punch him in the nose. The force knocked him to the floor and he was groaning in pain.

"That was your last chance and you blew it. Next time, if you mess with me or my family, your nose won't be the only thing that's broken." I said glaring at him, as he whimpered some. "Wuss!" I spat back at him before I turned around and started to leave again. "Angela, I'm sorry for the trouble, but he was asking for it." I said to her. She just nodded and then I left. Shay may or may not be mad at me when she finds out about this. I hope it's the latter. Also, I'm starting to feel guilty. He's so going to encourage his kid to bully Jade more now and it'll be all my fault. I sigh. Way to go, Pyper. Way. To. Go.


	18. Operation: Save the Babies

p data-p-id="ffb6990e05edded512562ea2730a19fb"Pyper walks into the kitchen and just judging from the look on her face I know I wasn't gonna be happy. "What did you do?" I ask, giving her a look. "Well... I kinda... punched Mike Newton in the nose" she mumbles the last part and my eyes widen. "You did WHAT?!" I say, glaring at her. She shrugs, going to get something to eat. "He was badmouthing the family. I warned him to stop and he didn't. So I punched him" I huff. "Seriously? We are trying to teach all the kids in this house that violence isn't the answer and you're just going around punching people to solve problems! How am I ever going to teach them anything?!" I sigh and she frowns. "I tried talking it out! I tried telling him to shut up and go away and just leave the family alone in general! It's not my fault he didn't listen!" She takes her food and leaves the room and I sigh. I really hoped this didn't backfire on Jade or the boys. I wanted my kids to start being able to live normally, the sooner the better. Jade comes downstairs and I smile at her. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?" I ask and she shrugs. "I feel weird. I thought I was normal but I guess not" she mumbles. I frown. "Sweetie, just because you have gifts that doesn't mean you are weird or bad. You can still have a normal life, you've just got an unusual talent." She shrugs, hopping up on a stool at the counter. "I know that, mommy. I just wanted to fit in" she mumbles. I sigh, smiling sadly at her. "Baby, I wish I knew how to help you but I honestly don't. I wasn't popular in school, I never really fit in so I can't help. All I can say is it will get easier with time. You will eventually find a few people who really love and care about you to stick close to. For now you just have to try and have a positive attitude" I say, trying to be helpful. It felt weird having to tell a 5 year old the It Gets Better speech but I just hoped it helped. She smiles softly. "Thanks, I will try" she says, looking up at me. "Can I have a snack?" She asks and I smile. I grab her a cupcake from the fridge, handing it to her before going to find the twins. I look all over the house before I start to panic. "Where are the twins?" I ask and the whole house looks panicked. "We thought you had them" Sparkles says and I panic even more. "I don't have them! I've been busy! I figured in a house full of vampires they would be safe! but NOOOO! You had to let them go and wander off and to make matters worse they TELEPORT! If we don't find them YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" "They're already dead" Pyper smarts off and I glare at her. "They will be deader than dead. As will you" Edward rushes to turn the TV on to a major news network. "If they do any serious damage this would be the best way to know" he says before zooming off to check around town. "I will go check the Rez" Pyper says, teleporting away. "I will see if the girls know anything" Jasper mumbles and I glare at him. "Yeah, you do that" I say, rolling my eyes. He is their father, he should have been watching them. The news drones in the background and suddenly something catches my attention. "Two young American twins have been spotted wandering alone in the Tokyo mall. They have been taken into protective custody at the UN until their parents can be found. The mall was first concerned when the twins tried taking candy from a small candy store and when nobody claimed them the authorities were contacted" I groan. "JASPER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He comes rushing downstairs and freezes when he sees the TV. "Um... how are we going to get them back? There is sure to be some kind of legal problems with us just showing up to get them..." He mumbles. I glare at him. "Really?! I never would have guessed! I thought the UN was just going to hand my twins over to some random asshole!" There's a knock on the door and I groan. "Whoever is at that door better be telling me how to get my kids back" I grumble, going to open it. I see a young girl with blonde hair and a professional smile on the doorstep. "Are you Shayla Whitlock?" She asks and I nod. "Unfortunately I am married to him yes" I grumble. She tries not to laugh. "The twin boys we have at the UN seem to have connections with you so I was sent to pick up you and one other person to take back with me to safely transport the twins home" I nod, turning around. "Pyper! Do you want to take a road trip?" I yell and Pyper comes downstairs. "Where are we going?" she asks and I sigh. "The UN headquarters in Japan. We are getting the boys back" I say and she smiles, going to get shoes on. I grab my purse, one of Jasper's credit cards, and my coat. "Alright, let's go" Pyper says, heading outside. It's a long drive to the nearest airport but soon we are off and heading for Japan. I'm anxious the whole flight, something feeling off about the whole process. Once we finally land in Japan, I smile. I was so excited to finally see my babies again. We get in a car and drive to the UN headquarters. There's a lot of questions we have to answer and I felt interrogated a lot but eventually we passed their tests and they led me to the room where they said the twins were. It came as a shock when the room was empty./p 


	19. Road Trip!

So we get to Japan, get interrogated out the butt, and the twins aren't here. What the actual fuck guys? These people suck at their job! "Okay, Shay, I know you don't want to calm down, but you need to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" I asked her before she started freaking out again. She glared at me.

"What do you think?" I sighed.

"I'm serious, Shay. If you don't stay calm, they'll probably try to arrest you or something and then it'll take even longer before you see the boys again." She sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay calm. So now what do we do?"

"Let's call Carlisle and explain the situation to him; although I'm sure Alice has already seen this conversation." I said the last part thoughtfully.

"The kids... they were right here, I swear!" Some guy said at the door. I rolled my eyes. He was apparently in shock still. I am so glad there are some English-speaking people here, because I'm shit at speaking Japanese.

"Shouldn't you report this to your boss?" Shay asks glaring at him. He jumped and ran out of the room. I sighed.

"I'm sure the boys were just scared and since they can't exactly control their teleporting yet, they might actually be at the mall. It wouldn't hurt to go check it." Shay nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to call Carlisle then." She said, pulling out her phone. By the time she had explained to him about what happened, we were outside of the building. The person in charge of the boys told us he'd send word out to the police in the area to keep a look out for them as he believes they hadn't gotten far. But to be honest, who knows where they ended up at? I really hope they went back to the mall. Carlisle had told us he and the others were on their way to Japan. I figured it'd take too long for the to fly, so I decided I would teleport back to them and bring them all here that way. Of course, I had to find a spot where no one would see us. If someone saw a group of strangers just appear out of no where, we'd probably make the local news too. Carlisle was intrigued by the idea and since I haven't actually tried to teleport more than one person with me, he wanted to do an experiment. Hopefully this won't be like Disapparating, because I don't want anyone to get Splinched. That would suck, because we'd have no way of fixing that. After Shay got off the phone with Carlisle, we found an alley that didn't seem to have any traffic, but it was big enough to teleport a large group of people.

"Rose isn't going to like me for this." I said grinning. Shay rolled her eyes.

"She'll get over it. I just want to find my boys." I nodded.

"I know and we will, don't you worry!" I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in the living room of the house.

"You know, I'll never get used to that." Esme said shaking her head. I chuckled.

"So are we ready to do this or what?" I asked sighing. "Shay is calm for now, but it won't last long. So who's coming and who's staying with the kids?"

"I'll stay with the kids." Esme volunteered. I figured she would. Sparkles sighed.

"Bella said she'd stay here with Nessie, even though she really wanted to come." I nodded.

"Brea, are you going to come?" She shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here with Jade. She seems to be really upset about her brothers."

"You know, they're your brothers too." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah..." She said smiling.

"Good deal, so everyone else is coming with me?" After everyone nodded, Carlisle a little bit more eager, we figured it was best to hold hands. How else was I supposed to teleport them? Rose, as I expected, did not like me after finding out that we teleported into an alley.

"Well, it seems like everyone has their limbs, so I'll deem this as a success." Carlisle said smiling. I chuckled. I love him.

"Can we get on to finding my children now?" Shay asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can." Jasper said trying to comfort her with a hug. She wasn't in the mood for a hug, because she pushed him away. That and she was still mad at him for not keeping an eye on them.

"We decided to go check out the mall that they were found in originally before we called." I said trying to keep things going. The quicker find the boys, the better.

"That's a good place to start." Carlisle said thoughtfully. With some directions, we finally made it to the *Tokyo mall. We had to take a bus here since we couldn't seven people into a small four door car. The mall was packed with a lot of people, which wasn't good for us.

"Okay, Shay and I will go to the service desk. You guys should check out the rest of the mall since you've got better senses than we do." I said sighing. I'd rather check out the rest of the mall myself, but I'd get really lost and Shay needs someone who she isn't mad at to keep her calm. Sparkles nodded.

"Understood," He looked at the others and they nodded and took off almost immediately. Did I mention how huge this mall is? It's like five stories high. It should be like a department store or something rather than a mall, but whatever. We found the service desk with some trouble, but luckily the person there was an English speaker.

"Hi, we're looking for these two boys." I said as Shay pulled up a picture on her phone and showing the lady there. "Have you seen or heard anything from them today?"

"Oh, I remember them! They just showed up out of no where right behind me! It scared me to death!" She said smiling. "But I haven't seen them since the police took them. What are their names? I can ask radio in the security guards and ask them to keep an eye out for them."

"Their names are Dorian and Benji Hale." Shay said looking like she was ready to start freaking out now. I grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand gently. "Please help me find my boys." The lady gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, if they're in this mall, then we'll definitely find them." Somehow I don't think that helped Shay at all.

"Thank you." I told her smiling and then I dragged Shay off to find a place to sit down. Shay looked like she needed it. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I want to find my babies!" She said glaring at me. I sighed.

"And we will. With five vampires on our side, we should be able to find them in no time at all." I told her.

"Wait come back little one! I haven't finished looking you over!" I heard and turned to the voice. There I saw Dorian running away from a lady, who looked a lot like a nurse.

"It's Dorian!" I said excitedly.

"Where?" Shay said jumping up from her seat. I pointed in the direction and we took off after him. Well, we tried but like I previously stated, this place was packed.

"DORIAN!" The two of us yelled over the crowd. He stopped in his tracks and the lady finally caught up to him. We finally made it over to them.

"Mommy!" Dorian yelled running to Shay who bent down and hugged him.

"Is he yours?" The lady asked confused.

"Yes, we've been looking for him and his brother. Have you seen him?" I asked as Shay stood up straight with Dorian in her arms. The lady shook her head.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry." Shay looked distressed.

"That's okay, Mommy! I know where Benji is!" Dorian said smiling.

"Where is he?" She asked hopefully.

"Back that way!" He said pointing in the direction that he and the lady were running from.

"Well at least we've narrowed down the area." I said as Shay sighed. "I"ll call Carlisle and let him know that we found Dorian." She just nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Did you find out any information?" Carlisle asked.

"The lady at the service desk radioed the security guards to keep an out for the kids. We found Dorian by a nurse's station on the first floor. He said his brother is near here, so we're going to search there."

"That's good to hear. I'll get in touch with the others and let them know."

"Thanks," We hung up after that and then Shay and I followed where Dorian said Benji was. It looks like we found the area of the mall that was mostly for bathrooms, wheelchair rent out places, and for some reason, that nurse's station. There were a lot of doors that said 'Staff Only'. Hopefully, we'll find Benji soon. I hate to think how scared he must be right now, being by himself. We asked the few people we saw if they'd seen Benji and most of them hadn't seen him. That was until we heard crying and it was familiar to me. We followed the sound and found a room with the door opened all the the way. It was filled with boxes and other stuff. It seems they keep some of these rooms as storage rooms. I thought as I flipped on the lights.

"Benji, are you in here?" Shay called out.

"Mommy?" I heard very near me. I turned and saw Benji, hidden behind some boxes. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, you're okay." I said as we approached him. He ran straight for Shay and started crying.

"I was so scared!" I barely heard him say through his crying. Shay rubbed the top of his head, shushing him.

"It's okay, Benji. Mommy's here now." He calmed down to where he was just sniffling. I bent down next to him and rubbed his back some.

"Do you want Aunt Pyper to carry you?" I asked him. He nodded and held out his arms to me. I picked him up and gave him a small hug. Finally we got back to the main part of the mall and Alice was the first one to spot us.

"I'm so glad you found them!" She said looking relieved.

"Me too," Shay said smiling and kissing Dorian on the head. Benji had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Let's go home." Carlisle declared, smiling. We all nodded. Shay and I had to get on the plane with the boys to go back, so that it would show that we went back to America on the record. I teleported everyone else back first, since they were technically not supposed to be there. Well, if we ever come back to Japan, which I really want to do, then we're probably going to have to wait until the twins are older.


	20. Back to School

Adjusting back to normal life was not as easy as some may think. I had 2 boys with severe trust issues and a daughter who refused to go to school after her brothers disappeared last time. I had given her a week but enough was enough. "Jade, honey. Get up and get ready for school" I say, frowning when she shakes her head. "I don't wanna leave Benji and Dorian" she pouts and I sigh. "I swear I won't let them leave my side. You need to go back to school though." I say and she crosses her arms, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving them!" she yells, running to hold them close. Carlisle clears his throat. "The boys are starting a school of their own today actually, Jade. I have some exercises I want them to try and some things to teach them so they don't get lost in the future. For now, though, you need to listen to your mom and get ready for school." She sighs but nods, going to get dressed. "Thank you, Carlisle. I don't know if I could have handled another day with all 3 of them looking at me like I hold the answers to the world's biggest problems. It's hard enough keeping the twins calm without Jade asking me every 2 hours what I'm doing to help them." I mumble. He smiles at me softly. "I have some mental exercises I want to teach the twins but first I want to teach them our address. I think part of their problem is the fact they don't know a lot about their home. They are still learning that we are all their family, not just you and Jade, and it may be a lot for them to take in at such a young age. All we can do is try" he says and I nod, going downstairs to make breakfast for all of the kids. Jade helps the twins downstairs, holding their hands. I smile, feeling so lucky to have such amazing kids. "Mommy up!" Dorian says, putting his arms up. I pick him up, kissing his cheek before sitting him in a chair. "Morning Benji" I say as he yawns, putting his arms up. I pick him up, kissing his cheek as well before sitting him next to his brother. I put pancakes and sausage in front of each of the kids and then get to work cleaning up the kitchen, smiling as Jade helps the twins cut up their food to eat. After the dishes are done and the kids are finished eating I sigh. "Ok, kiddos. Time to take sissy to school and then you two get to spend some time with Grandpa Carlisle" I say, smiling as I help them back down to the floor. We all head out to the car and I start the drive to school. Our first normal morning in over a week. I pull up to the school, walking her to class before stopping by the office to talk to the principal. I wanted to make sure everything was ok, despite the fact she missed a week. After getting reassured by the principal I take the twins home. Carlisle is waiting in the living room when we get home. "Ok, boys. Grandpa Carlisle has some games for you to try. It's very important you listen to him and you try your hardest to do as he says. He thinks he can help" I say and they nod. Carlisle smiles at me and then looks at the twins. ''First of all, I'd like to have both of you keep this bracelet on. It has our addresses and tracking devices inside, that way if you get lost we can find you." he says, putting the bracelets on their wrists. They nod and Carlisle smiles. "Next I want to work on some relaxation techniques. I think when you get scared you panic and since you're not really familiar with us yet you haven't learned how to visualize our house when you think of safety. So whenever you get scared or mad, I want you to breathe and picture your sister. Picture your mommy or your aunt Pyper, anyone who you feel would be safe with you. I want you to try it, ok?" he suggests and they nod, closing their eyes. I see them focusing hard then both disappear. I worry for all of 30 seconds before I hear Pyper scream. "You scared me" she says and the boys giggle. "Punks" she teases, leading them downstairs where Carlisle is waiting. "Sorry, Pyper. I told them to practice their teleporting and they chose you to be their safe person. You should feel honored" he teases, smiling. She makes a face. "Maybe once my heart returns to normal speed I will" she mumbles, heading back upstairs. "Good?" Benji asks, looking up at Carlisle. He smiles at them. "Yes, very good boys. I'm proud of you" he says and they both smile up at him. "Now just remember, when you get scared or mad, rather than thinking of getting far away, think of one of us. It'll make it easier for us to keep you safe." They both nod and I relax. I was glad to see they seemed to understand what Carlisle was saying. "Alright, boys. I think it's nap time" I say and they both pout but take one of my hands so I can lead them upstairs. I put them both to bed before singing them both to sleep. I was hungry so I went downstairs to make myself a sandwich. I eat and then watch some tv until the twins wake up, appearing in front of me. "Hi babies" I coo and they giggle. "Are you hungry?" I ask and they nod so I make them lunch. I had never been so grateful to see them acting like normal toddlers. I help them eat then watch them play until Jasper comes home with Jade. I was so glad life finally seemed to be getting normal again.


	21. I don't even remember 5 minutes ago!

By the time Jade had come home from school, I was just getting back from the Rez. Sam and the others (well minus Leah, but she can just suck my non-existent dick) seem to have finally accepted me as Paul's mate. Of course, Quil, Embry, and Seth were okay with that and so was Emily, but Sam, Jared, and the other two wolves, who I don't know, were hard nuts to crack; especially since Sam has been a grumpy butt since Nessie was born. But that's besides the point. Anyways, after grabbing myself a snack, I went upstairs and found Jade sitting in her room, staring out the window. That's weird. She's usually playing with Bree, Nessie, or the boys. I lightly knocked on her door. She turned around and frowned. "How was school today?" She looked like something was bothering and I want to find out. She shrugged.

"It was okay," She said before turning back to looking out the window.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," I frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sighed.

"I don't have any friends in my class and everyone still makes fun of me." She said looking down at her lap, sadly.

"Is there any one in you class who doesn't make fun of you?" She started to shake her head no, but then looked thoughtful.

"There is one girl." Okay, that's a start.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Nina Williams."

"Is she new here?"

"Uh-huh and everyone thinks she's weird." I wanted so badly to roll my eyes, but I didn't.

"Why's that?" I asked, genuinely curious. "She can't be that weird. I mean, I'm the weirdest person I know, so that's saying something coming from me." Jade giggled a little.

"I don't know why they think that. I think she's nice." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Good. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, but she's really shy." Jade was frowning as she said this. "I want her to be my friend." This was good.

"Then keep trying to talk to her." Hopefully if she becomes friends with Nina, then Jade will want to go to school more. "I'm sure she'll eventually come out of her shell. Just keep talking to her and if you have to have a partner for an assignment, make her your partner." Jade nodded.

"Okay, Aunt Pyper, I will." I grinned.

"Good and if those kids keep making fun of you, just ignore them. They're just jealous of how awesome you are." I said winking at her. She grinned back. She ran over to me and hugged me before taking off to who knows where. I shook my head.

"Good job," I turn around to see Shay standing there, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I could see that something was bothering her, so I wanted to try to see if I could do anything to help."

"I think that whatever was bothering her, isn't bothering her anymore." Shay said and then went to go find the boys, when we heard a big crashing sound. I knew that everything was fine because I heard Emmett laughing and Sparkles cussing up a storm. I grinned. Aw man, I wish I was there to witness that. Oh well, I hope that whatever got broken wasn't something Esme would get upset over. I know how she is about her things getting broken. I went to my room to find the boys hiding under my blanket.

"What are you two doing?" I was so confused.

"Shh, we're playing hide and seek." Dorian said smiling. I nodded.

"Okay," I guess I won't be sitting on my bed any time soon. I thought going to my bookshelf and pulling off a random book that I'm pretty sure I read a bunch of times already, but oh well. I guess I'll go read on the porch then... or maybe I could find a spot in the trees? Nah, that's way too much effort to read a book. On my way down stairs, I noticed Bree was looking in rooms and in corners. "Playing hide and seek?" She nodded.

"It's really hard not to cheat." She said pouting. I grinned.

"I know, but they'd get mad if you did that." She nodded, frowning.

"I know."

"Good luck," She grimaced.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." I nodded before continuing on going outside. She's gotten very mature since she's started staying with us. I wonder when her birthday is. I feel like she could use a birthday party or something. Sparkles was outside, blowing off steam I guess, when I got out there.

"Having a bad day?" I decided to ask. Sparkles just scowled at me. "Hey, I was just asking." I said rolling my eyes as I sat down on the porch swing. He sighed.

"No, I'm sure you've heard about what happened just now." I shrugged.

"More or less,"

"Plus Bella is starting to be difficult."

"How so?" I was curious.

"I've been trying to convince her to go on a vacation with me the past week. I was planning on having Esme to watch Nessie while we're away, but Bella won't have anything to do with it."

"Maybe she's not ready to leave her yet." He frowned.

"It's been months since Nessie was born,"

"Yeah, but you know how protective of Nessie she is. You can't honestly expect her to just separate herself from daughter that easily. I understand that you just want some time with just the two of you, but you're going to have to try a lot harder than this to convince her." He sighed.

"You make no sense." I grinned.

"I know!" He scowled at me. "But seriously, though, you should try a little harder to convince her." He nodded.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" He shook his head and most likely went back to his and Bella's cottage. I love messing with him. I thought as I opened my book to the first chapter. I wish I could go on a vacation. I wonder if I could convince Paul to go with me. Now that would be a challenge. Sam probably wouldn't be very happy about it either. If I did get Paul to come with me, I'd probably want to go to New Zealand to do some sight seeing. I heard that it's really pretty there.


	22. Bree's Birthday

The last 3 months have been exciting. Between adopting the twins and the whirlwind that came with it a lot of little things has been over looked. But when I looked at the calendar and realized that Bree's birthday was next week I kind of panicked a bit. "Family meeting! Adults only!" I yell, knowing everyone will hear it. "Why do you always call the family meetings?" Emmett gripes and I sigh. "Because for some reason I am the only one with kids around here" I grumble and Sparkles looks offended. "Your daughter isn't as hard to handle as 4 kids" I sigh and he rolls his eyes but nods. "So I have completely failed my oldest child. Bree has a birthday next week and I have no ideas as to how to celebrate it or what to do for her. I would like to have a party but with her being a vampire I can't exactly invite over a bunch of middle school girls to eat pizza and watch movies. However, I want to let her do something that a preteen might enjoy so I was thinking. Is there any way to have a carnival in town?" I ask and Carlisle smiles. "We could do a fundraiser for the hospital. It would be a fun way to get the community involved and also allow for some of Bree's more distant friends to come over for a night trip." I nod. "How fast could we get it ready? I want it to be perfect for her so if that means it's a few days late I can handle that" I sigh. Alice giggles. "You act like you don't have a psychic in the family. I already set up the date, it'll be the weekend of her birthday. I also might have left an anonymous suggestion to the PR people at the hospital for the carnival fund raiser. You're welcome." I smile brightly at her. "You are truly a life saver" I say, hugging her. Then came the fun part. "Kids come here please" I call and the kids all come running down the stairs. "Careful! Don't fall" I say, sighing. Parenting was tough. "OK so Bree, your birthday is next week" I say and she nods, smiling. "So I was thinking we could have a carnival. We could invite some of your vampire friends out the night before it opens and then have the whole weekend to just enjoy the carnival" she smiles big. "That sounds amazing! You guys are the best" she says, hugging is all. "We just wanted you to have your special day" I say and she nods. The rest of the week is full of constant running. The other adults did a great job of finding and inviting all the vampires Bree was close to and I was given the task of informing the town. I made posters, handed out flyers, even gave free tickets to some of the smaller kids. I wanted this to be perfect for my daughter. The kids helped too by letting all their classmates know. The entire week was packed full of strangers stopping by and lots of rides being brought to town. The closer it got the more excited we all seemed to be. Finally the night came where the vampires were to come to town. All day we got guests and for the most part they played nice. I knew it would be hard, having 5 humans in a house full of vampires, but I also knew it would be worth it to see Bree happy. I kept the other 3 kids upstairs most of the day until it was safe to go to the carnival. There were lots of bright lights and everything smelled delicious. Bree was excited to ride the rides and I was surprised to see how most of the vampires were just as excited. I played with the kids, watching them play on the kiddie rides and coaxing them into eating when I could. It was a fun night for everyone. I found it funny watching the vampires on the roller coasters. You would think super speed would make them immune to the fear but surprisingly they all seemed properly spooked. "Uncle Emmett looks silly" Jade laughs, pointing to Emmett hiding his eyes as they go upside down. I laugh. "You'll have to tease him later" I say and she nods. "Can we go on the teacups?" She asks and I nod. I take one of each of the twins hands and let Jade lead the way. We get on and buckle up before I start spinning the wheel. I always loved the teacups most at the carnivals. After that I could see the twins were starting to get tired. I picked them up and went to find the others. I find Pyper waiting in line for food and I smile. "Do you mind watching Jade? I don't want to make her leave early but the twins are about to fall asleep" Pyper shrugs. "I guess. I don't really like roller coasters anyways so it'll be fun" I smile. "Thanks. Jade, you be good for aunt Pyper, OK? I will see you tonight" she nods and I head to the car. "OK, babies, let's head home" I say, putting them in their car seats. It's not a long drive but they're already asleep before we get home. I carefully unbuckle them, carrying them inside. I tuck them in, then decide to listen to some music. It's been so long since I've properly relaxed. It was kind of annoying, feeling like a single parent. I loved my kids but Jasper kind of failed. "Wishing you would have stuck with Niall" Sparkles teases, making me jump. "Yeah, a bit" I say, giggling. "When did you get here" He makes a face. "I got home an hour before you. Renesmee made herself sick on cotton candy. I understand the single parent thing. Bella sucks as a mom" he mumbles. I nod, sighing. "I think I'm gonna go to bed I'm really tired" I mumble, heading upstairs and falling asleep quickly.


	23. Change is on the Way

There seems to be a lot of tension in the house lately. I don't know what exactly is going on, but it's starting to feel very heavy. Of course, I didn't have much time to think about it with the carnival going on for Bree. I talked to some of her friends and a lot of them I recognized from the time Victoria decided to kidnap me when she was really going after Shay. I felt guilty for leaving them there like that and I think maybe some of them are angry with me for getting them go with my plan. I mean, I'm sure a lot of their friends died that night and it was a little awkward for me to talk to them. That's what I thought at first anyways. After talking to them for a little while, I learned that they weren't angry at me whatsoever. They were actually grateful towards me and thanked me a bunch of times. It was kind of embarrassing really. But I'm glad that they survived; I didn't think the Volturi would've let any of them live. I wonder how they survived exactly. Well, I guess it's none of my business. I'm just glad Bree has friends who she can hang out with, so she doesn't have to worry about acting like a human in front of her school friends. I can't believe Emmett was afraid of going on a roller coaster. You'd think that the vampire who will ride in the back of a moving truck, standing up mind you, wouldn't be so scared. But I guess even vampires are scared of something as silly as that. I mean, I'm terrified of the speed that those things can go. Why do you think I never get in to a car when a vampire is driving? Yeah, well, I guess I did a few times with Alice, but that's not important right now.

Anyways, Shay had to take the boys home because they looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up. So I watched Jade while she went home. You'd think Jasper would actually step up and watch his own daughter, but no. He was standing over there making fun of Emmett instead. "Aunt Pyper, can we go on the tea cups again?" Jade asked me. I nodded.

"Sure, I seriously don't like roller coasters." She giggled.

"But they're so much fun!"

"Yeah, if you want to do that, you're going on with your dad." She frowned. "What?"

"Mm, I'd rather go on it with you or Mommy." Hm... so the cause of the tension is between Jasper and Shay? I mean I know she hasn't been very happy with him for the past few weeks or so, but I didn't think she was that unhappy to be with Jasper.

"Well, how about Aunt Alice? I'm sure she wouldn't mind going on it with you, if you really want to go on the roller coaster ride." I would go in a heartbeat with this child if I wasn't so scare of them.

"How about we go on the tea cups instead?" I smiled. I'm going to have to go on the roller coaster with her, aren't I?

"Okay, and then if you still want to, I'll go on the roller coaster with you." I can tell she's been wanting to go on it all night. She beamed at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging. She squealed and grabbed my hand. I had to keep myself balanced as she dragged me to the tea cups. I am so dreading going on that stupid roller coaster. I kind of wish Paul was here. I'd feel safer if he were going on it with us. But then again, if I gets too bad, then I could just teleport myself off... but I don't want to disappoint Jade after I just said I'd go on it with her. Man, why do I even open my mouth half the time anymore? The tea cup ride went by faster than I wanted it too and soon we were in line to get on the roller coaster. Now, it wasn't really tall like the normal roller coasters you find at an amusement park. This one was smaller and it didn't do any loop-ta-loops or have any corkscrews, but it did go pretty fast and that was what made me not want to go on it. Technically, this one is pretty harmless compared to the others that I've seen. Only it didn't exactly help that this one was a wooden one though. Oh well, I just have to suck it up and get on the blasted thing. Who ever invented these things should be fired... then again they're probably already dead, but whatever.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jade said excitedly as we got into our seats.

"Whatever you say, kid." I said shuddering and griping the safety bar tightly. She just giggled.

"Don't worry, Aunt Pyper. It won't be so bad." Won't be so bad, she says. Well, she's a four year old and I'm a twenty-three year old. She shouldn't be having to tell me that, but here we are. Finally the ride started and the way up to the peak was slow. I hate this part the most because then I know death is going to await me afterwards. Okay, I'm being a little over dramatic, but 1. I'm afraid of heights, and 2. I fucking HATE roller coasters, so there you go. I closed my eyes as soon as drop came and my muscles all tensed up. I could hear Jade screaming in excitement and laughing as we zipped around the track, but there was no fucking way that I was going to ope my eyes. No. Fucking. Way. The whole time I'm wondering when this torture was going to end and I was not enjoying it. Can we just go back to the tea cups, please? Finally we came to a stop and I opened my eyes. Jade was just looking at me worried. I sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, I really am." She didn't look convinced but she let it go. We finally got out of the seats and we made it back to where Emmett and Jasper were standing and talking. Carlisle was with them.

"You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Emmett teased. I looked to see if Jade was paying attention and luckily she wasn't, so I flipped Emmett off.

"From what I understand, you didn't do any better." I said glaring at him. That shut him up and Jasper chuckled.

"Well, we know not force you to go on a roller coaster then." He said grinning.

"I wasn't forced. I was doing it for Jade. You should really pay more attention to your daughter." I said before walking off to somewhere that wasn't near Jasper. I'm starting to understand why Shay gets so pissed at him. If someone were to go on a roller coaster with my four year old and not tell me about it until after, I would've been freaking out and trying to figure out where my child is. I wouldn't be just standing around and talking. Also, I would spend time with my child and take them to rides or get them cotton candy or SOMETHING. But I would not just ignore them like he's been doing. I feel bad for leaving Jade behind, but I hope Carlisle will at least be with her if her own father won't be. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I need to calm down. Anger isn't going to help me right now. I finally turned around and went back for Jade. I can at least take her home if she's getting tired. Only when I got back, I was surprised to see Jade smiling and talking to Jasper. Jasper was talking back to her and smiling as well. I guess he took my 'advice'.

"Have you calmed down then?" Carlisle asked stopping next to me.

"Yeah, I got a little angrier than I meant to. I don't know why it even bothered me that much." Carlisle chuckled.

"That's because you've grown attached to Jade and the boys and you see them as your family." I nodded. That made sense. I really have been getting closer to them lately.

"Carlisle, have you ever just wondered what your purpose in life is?" He looked at me funny. I shrugged. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He smiled.

"I used to wonder that all the time."

"What answer did you find?"

"After I became a vampire, I stayed with the Volturi for awhile because I didn't know what to do with myself. But I eventually left and after meeting Esme and changing her, I found a purpose. I wanted to start anew with a family of my own. So I searched for those who were dying or didn't have any family to call their own, but I didn't find anyone. So I gave up searching. Edward and the others, I just happened to be there at the right time to help them." He said looking at his 'children'. I nodded. "So what answer do you have for that question?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still searching." He nodded.

"That's normal. You still have the rest of your life to figure it out." Yeah, but I want to do something with my life.

"I feel like a big change is going to come and I don't know what role I'll be in." I said, mostly to myself, but Carlisle heard me of course.

"Yes, I believe I feel the same way." It was starting to get late and Carlisle decided to shut everything down. Jasper actually took Jade home a few hours ago. I wonder how long this is going to last. I can feel the change coming. I just hope it's nothing too horrible.


	24. This isn't Sims4! - Pyper

I wake up feeling a million times better. "Carlisle, I want to redo the house" I yell and suddenly 8 people are in my room. "No way! You are not destroying the house" Sparkles says and I look at him innocently. "That's why I didn't ask you. I told Carlisle, who I know will side with me" I say, smiling up at Carlisle. Carlisle laughs. "As long as you let everyone keep their bedrooms I don't care. It's not like we really use most of the house anyways" I jump up, hugging him. "You're the best" I say, running from the room to find Pyper. She's loudly singing the Pokemon theme song in her room. "Hey weirdo!" I say, making her jump. In all fairness she was on her bed jumping already but it was funny. "Pokemon!" She yell-sings and I roll my eyes. "You're a dork but I love you" I sigh. "Anyways, I have Carlisle's permission to remodel the house, I'm thinking lots of pink" I say smiling bright "NO!" I hear yelled from various corners of the house. "YES" I hear yelled back from the girls room. I smile. "The yeses win" I say, smiling at Pyper. "The boys are gonna hate you" she sighs and I laugh. "The twins will be fine, and the others can get over it. They don't use most of the house anyways" I say, shrugging. "Now do you want to go shopping with me or not?" I ask and she rolls her eyes. "Sure. They did just build a mall in town so it could be fun" I smile. "Good. I'll go get the kids ready and then we can go" I say, running off. I'm surprised to find the girls already dressed and fixing their hair. "We were excited" Bree shrugs and I laugh. "You do know the boys need to be ready too" I say and Jade nods. I look in the boys room and am shocked to see they are dressed, with shoes on, looking up at me. "Did your sisters do this?" I ask and Dorian giggles. "Of course" I giggle, taking them and heading downstairs to make them food. Pyper comes downstairs a few minutes later, yawning. "I'm making blueberry muffins if you want some" I say and she nods. "Muffins sound good" she says, sitting at the table as the girls come running downstairs. "You're gonna fall, Jadeybug be careful" I say, putting the muffins in the oven. I slice up a banana for the twins to split while I give Jade an apple. They eat their fruit until the oven dings. I let them cool before giving the kids each one and heading out. The drive to the mall is full of loud Disney songs and screaming kids. "I remember now why we never go out" I tease as I park and we head inside. We start at Lowe's and I pick out paint for the twins room first. We buy brown for the base and lots of fun colors to make dinosaurs later. Then we move on to Jade. She picks a glittery pink for the base on her room and we decide to pick a theme as we go through the mall. She was such a little diva she couldn't pick yet. Bree kept it simple. Purples and blacks for the main colors and a teenage touch to the rest. Then came the fun part. I wanted to recreate my room from back home. The walls didn't really need work, I more needed to buy lots of posters. I was missing the normalcy of Missouri and all the 'first world problems' of being an adult female with no responsibilities. Pyper got lost somewhere in the paint and so I decided to find her. 4 kids was enough to keep me busy without watching her too. "I was thinking of repainting" she says and I smile. "You should. It will be easier with the whole house being done to just add it to the list" I tease. She nods and we go checkout. Next came the mall. It was a short walk to the mall so I didn't move the car, I just dropped the stuff and we moved on. I found lots of cute decorations for all of the rooms but I was having trouble finding the posters I wanted. I saw a music store and decided to head in. I found a few posters but what really caught my eye was a guitar. It was beautiful and cheaper than I expected. "Pyper, I'm in love" I say softly. She rolls her eyes at me. "Get it, then. Learn to play it around Sparkles, it'll be a new form of torture" she teases. I make a face at her. "I am buying it" I say, heading to the checkout with the guitar, a how-to book, and a bunch of posters. I find a paint store in the mall with about a bazillion different shades of pink. "We are doing this" I say, smiling mischievously. Pyper cackles, grabbing some paint brushes and glitter paint. We checkout and Jade sighs. "I'm hungry, mommy" she gripes and I smile down at her. "What sounds good?" I ask and she smiles up at me. "Nuggets" she says and I nod, leading everyone to the car. "Chick-Fil-A it is then" I say, driving to the nearest drive thru. I order each of the kids a kids meal then look at Pyper. "What do you want?" I ask and she sighs. "Grilled nuggets. Pepsi" she says and I nod, ordering her her as well. We pull up and I pay and take the food. "I might as well say goodbye to my clean car" I mumble as the kids drop fries and nuggets everywhere in the backseat. We get home and the vampires have graciously moved all the furniture to where we can paint. I start with the upstairs, wanting the bedrooms to have time to dry before bedtime for the kids. Then I paint the downstairs, giggling at all the glitter and feminine colors. I loved it but I was sure the boys would change it back soon. "Done!" I say, smiling at the downstairs. Lastly, I go to my room, hanging up my posters and taking out the small jar of black paint I had bought. I paint a line of sheet music over my bed before adding a butterfly. It looked beautiful and I couldn't wait to start practicing my guitar. It felt like this was a turning page for my life.


	25. Do you know you're my best friends?

A/N: It wouldn't let me fit the whole title in there, so I put it here too :(

 **Do you know you're all my very best friends?**

Okay, when I said I felt like a change was coming, this was not what I meant. Pink. Everywhere. Courtesy of my sweet, little sister. And I meant that with sarcasm. Anyways, the whole living room area was decked out in white and pink. I swear when everyone got home after Shay had her way with the house, all of them but Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, had a conniption. If Sparkles wasn't already dead, he would've had a heart attack or something, judging from his reaction. Carlisle looked mildly worried but otherwise didn't complain. Esme pretty much loved it, only because her kitchen wasn't touched. Alice of course adored it because it's pink. Emmett, Jasper, and Sparkles acted like they were in a mid-life crisis or something. Rose actually kind of liked it, but she did complain that there was too much pink; I mean it looks like Pinkie Pie came in here and just threw up pink shit all over the place. Now all we needed was some party balloons, streamers and confetti, and snacks and it would be a Pinkie Pie party. I honestly don't care that there's a lot pink. I'm just glad that the house is in one piece. Ugh, I just sounded like fucking Twilight Sparkle. Oh sweet Merlin help me. Sparkles just looked at me weirdly for that. "What?" He shook his head and continued to glare at all the pink shit in here. It also looks like Shay had some left over shimmery pink paint from Jade's room, because one of the walls was that color. Yeah, so the girls obviously loved it. The twins, well mostly Dorian, just made faces at it. I suppose they didn't like it, but as Shay said, they'll get over it.

Anyways, enough of this pink shit and let's move on with our lives. So about a few weeks later, Jade came home from school with some red dots on her skin. Oh no... no, no, no, no, no... Shay is going to flip the fuck out. Well, Jasper went and got her today, so maybe Shay will blame him. Oh no, the twins are going to get it... and there's the possibility that Shay might get it. Shay and I never actually had chicken pox as small children. I don't think I'll be able to get since I'm half vampire and all, but that didn't mean anything. "Um, Jasper, you do realize that your daughter has chicken pox, right?" He froze.

"That's going to spread around the house, isn't it?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yep and anyone that is able to get it, will get it." I said sighing. "Oh Carlisle!"

"Yes, Pyper, I heard the conversation thus far. I don't think you or Nessie will be able to get it. But the boys will." Shay just happened to be walking down the stairs as he said this.

"Get what?" She asked curiously. Then she spotted the red dots on Jade. "No! Jade, who at school has chicken pox?" Jade sighed.

"Adam does. His dad dropped him off today and one of the teachers tried to talk to him about it, but his dad didn't listen and drove off." She said frowning. Oh, I am so going to punch Ben in the face the next time I see him. He's being such an idiot, I swear. And where the fuck is Angela? What is she thinking letting her husband take their sick child to school!? Kids with chicken pox get fevers and if a fever isn't taken care of soon it could turn out really bad! Shay took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Come on, Sweety. Mommy is going to get you some medicine." Shay said before taking Jade upstairs.

"We need to keep the boys away from Jade until she gets rid of the chicken pox," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"That's easier said than done." I said sighing. "They just love playing with Jade." They like to play "Save the Princess" with her all the time.

"I know, but if all of us help out, we might be able to stop the chicken pox from spreading." He said smiling. Well a few days pass and he was wrong. The boys ended up getting it because Jasper wasn't paying attention. They took off to the girls' room and got on Jade's bed while she was sleeping and decided to lay down next to her. It was a sweet gesture, really, but as we explained to them multiple times, they got chicken pox too. And somehow Nessie, myself, and Shay got it too. How!? Ugh this is the worst. Possible. Thing! So yeah, I've confined myself to my room (which isn't a problem for me, since I'm usually always in my room anyways), so that if one of the kids or Shay get over their chicken pox for some reason, I can't give it to them. The only problem I have and I really don't like, is how itchy I am all the time. It's starting to become really ridiculous. I decided to keep myself distracted by watching My Little Ponies, because why the fuck not?

By the fifth episode or so, I swear I heard a bunch of groaning because by now, I was singing along with the theme song, so yeah. Oh well, everyone can just get the fuck over it because I'm not going to quit watching it quite yet. I was getting hungry though. I actually got up and looked around in my snack stash and found some jalapeno chips. Yaaaaas! Oh I guess I forgot to mention that I repainted my room too. Obviously, I didn't use pink because there was too much pink the house already. So, instead, I just painted two walls a light shade of green and the other two I left them white. You know, because accent walls. That was all I did. I know, I'm boring. But you know, I just didn't feel like putting a lot of effort into this, okay? Yeah, so hopefully this chicken pox epidemic will end soon because I'm starting to get bored pretty fast. I wonder if Paul came over, if he would get it too. Hm... I better not risk it. I decided. I pouted. Well, since I can't talk to him in person, maybe I can just text him. So I spent the rest of the day pretty much texting him and telling him about our chicken pox epidemic and how that if I knew for sure that he wasn't going to get it, that I would invite him over to entertain me. I realize he isn't a slave (although due to imprinting, he kind of is because he'd willing be anything I want him to be to me if I decided I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, but that's beside the point) and I do love him, but I can't help it. I'm just weird like that, okay?


	26. Time for Goodbyes?

So. Much. Itchiness. I was going to murder Angela and Ben. How could you be stupid enough to send your sick kid to school?! I sigh, going to make soup for the kids because despite being sick I still got no help whatsoever from father of the year Jasper. I make the soup, taking the bowls upstairs so the kids can eat in bed. I also stop by Pyper's room, giving her a bowl as well. I then go back to bed, eating then deciding to get a jump start on learning my guitar. I picked one of my favorite One Direction songs the girls don't know and start playing. It's a bit terrible at first but I get the hang of it quickly. I start singing softly, trying to distract myself from the itching. I hear one of the twins crying and I get up, going to check on them. I walk in and see one twin, the other is missing. "Where's your brother? ask and he shrugs, sniffling. I groan, going downstairs. "I swear to all that is holy, if that kid is not in this house I'm murdering someone" I grumble. I go downstairs and see Jasper holding him at arm's length. "Seriously? What do you think is gonna happen? You're a vampire you can't catch anything" I grumble, coming to take him. "Poor baby" I coo, taking him to give him a bath and put him down for a nap. I check on his brother and see Jade playing with him. "Hi babies" I say softly and they smile up at me. "Sorry but it's nap time" I say, scooping Dorian up and taking him to bed. "No" he grumps, pouting at me. I sigh. "Yes. You're sick you need to stay in bed" I say softly. He pouts but quickly falls asleep once I put him in bed. "Alright, it's Jade time" I mumble, going to check on her. "Already got it mommy" she mumbles, heading to her bedroom. I smile. "Thanks, princess. You know you're my favorite" I tease. "Really?" she says hopefully and I laugh. "Of course" I say, rolling my eyes fondly. She smiles, heading to bed. "You're gonna regret that" Sparkles says and I roll my eyes. "She's 4, what can she do?" I snark at him. Alice appears in front of us. "Jeez, give us a little warning, you ninja" I tease and she frowns. "I'm leaving so it won't matter anyways" she mumbles. I immediately get serious. "Alice, please don't leave. The kids love you, I love you. Don't go" I say softly. "There's no place for me here anymore. You have Jasper, the clothing business doesn't sell in Forks, it sells best in New York or Paris. My time here is over" she says, going back to packing. "If you're leaving because I'm with Jasper you can have him back. He is not father material" I sigh. "I'm a great dad thank you" he says all offended and I roll my eyes. "Louis Tomlinson is a better dad than you and he didn't even see his son for a year!" I yell back. "I think I'm done here. I can't stand your constant nagging anymore" he gripes. Pyper sticks her head out. "IT'S A BABY!" she yells and I smirk. "I agree. Goodbye, you overgrown infant!" I yell and storm off to Pyper's room. "I can't believe he's such an asshole" I grumble. She laughs. "I can. I tried to warn you not to date a vampire" I roll my eyes. "Around the same time you started dating a werewolf?" I snark and she gives me a look. "I can't help it he IMPRINTED! Just like you can't help your STUPIDITY around attractive male figures" I groan. "I know. I just feel like I need to go back for a few days" I mumble. Pyper frowns. "You have 3 kids you can't just leave!" She yells and I look at her pitifully. "2 days, 3 days max. Please, sis?" I ask and she sighs. "Fine. But you need to ask Carlisle for another button, you're not taking mine" I hug her tight. "Thanks, you're the best" I say, running to find Carlisle. "I only have 2 and if you take them you have to give at least one back" he says, giving me a look. "Edward told me what you were thinking. I don't know if it's a good idea but if it makes you happy go for it" he sighs. I hug him tight before taking the buttons. I put one in my pocket, pressing the other one as I run to lay down on the couch. I fall asleep quick and when I wake up I am a bit disoriented. "Where am I?" I mumble, seeing people around me. "Are you drunk? You really shouldn't pass out on the sidewalk" a girl says, rolling her eyes at me. "You're blocking the entrance to the venue as well" she huffs. I shake my head, quickly taking inventory of my surroundings. I'm in the same shitty clothes I wore to bed on campus when I first left. "I need new clothes" I mumble, finding the nearest mall. I quickly buy a new outfit (with the credit card I still somehow had from Niall) then quickly going back to the venue. "I need a meet and greet for tonight's show. I don't care about the price" I tell the ticket office and he rolls his eyes. "Honey, they don't sell meet and greets" he says and I frown. I pull out my phone. "You just lost a lot of money asshole" I tell him, calling Harry. It rings a few times before a rushed "Hello?" is heard. "Get off your boyfriend and come let me in" I gripe. "Oh shit did I forget you were coming tonight? Wait, why didn't you call your boyfriend?" I sigh. "He changed his number again. I don't have the new one" I mumble. He sighs. "I'm coming give me like 5 minutes" he mumbles. "TMI Styles just come let me in" I say, hanging up. I wait around for about 5 minutes before I hear squeals. "OHMYGOD HARRY IS HERE" I hear a girl scream and I quickly walk up to security. "Hi Paul" I say, batting my eyes at him. "Trouble, you're not supposed to be here for another 3 shows" he sighs and I shrug. "Classes cancelled early. Plus, I missed him" I say. Paul rolls his eyes. "You mean you missed Harry" he teases and I smile. "Exactly" I say, ducking past him as Harry opens the door for me. "Hazza" I say, hugging him tight. "Punk" he says, squeezing me back. "Irish is waiting for you. I might have told him you were here. He might have almost tripped on the stairs" I sigh. "If he breaks himself I'm blaming you" I tease, going to find Niall. I find him practicing his guitar and I smile. "Hi babe" I say and he smiles. "Princess" he says, kissing my cheek before going back to practicing. "How long til showtime?" I ask and he sighs. "One hour. You couldn't have shown up a bit earlier?" he asks and I shrug. "You know me I have to make an entrance" I tease. He rolls his eyes fondly. "I have to practice, we are doing a new song tonight. Harry wanted to talk to you though" he says. I pout. "I see how it is. I travel all day to see you and you can't even make time for me" I tease, leaving the room. "I love you" I hear yelled after me and I laugh. "Love you too, assbutt" I yell back, hearing him laugh. I find Harry's dressing room and knock. "Is everyone decent?" I yell. "Fuck off" Louis yells back. "I would but your husband wants my body" I tease. "Stop lying to my husband" Harry yells, rushing to open the door. "See? All dressed" he teases and I smirk. "My boyfriend said you wanted me. That's not a lie" I say, shrugging. "I'm starting to realize why the guards call you trouble" he teases. I shrug. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask. He smiles. "I saw your sister's button on her bag in a facebook photo. The rainbow button, it was glowing and you guys were at a party so it stuck out. Where exactly did she get it?" he asks and I smile. "We got it at the hot topical" I say with a completely straight face. He looks confused. "Is that some small town Missouri store because I don't think I've ever heard of that" I make a face. "Yes, Harold. They don't have any online store though. Luckily I have an extra. It was buy 2 get one free so my sister and I have matching ones" I say, showing him the one on my purse. "Just don't press the button. Trust me, put it on your journal or carry-on bag, wherever you want it. Just don't hold down the button, trust me" I say, turning to leave. "Niall will have to forgive me" I mumble, finding a safe corner to hide and pressing my button to return.


	27. I AM THE KING OF FNAF! - Markimoo

I was down in the living room the next day, when Carlisle walks in from upstairs, sighing. "You're not getting that button back by the way." I told him shaking my head. He frowned.

"But now I can't make anymore duplicates." I rolled my eyes.

"How many do you even need? It's not like you use them." He shrugged.

"What if yours broke?"

"Can't you just fix it, instead of wasting resources to replace it?"

"You've got a point there," He said thoughtfully before going out the front door. I guess he's going to work. I rolled my eyes. Great. How am I supposed to watch three kids for these next two days by myself? I barely made it yesterday after Shay had left. The itching was starting to irritate me and I had to explain to the kids where their mom was and it was just a mess. Plus, I don't really have anyone to help me with these three. Carlisle is at work almost the whole day, Jasper is gone, Alice is gone, Rose would rather play with Nessie, Emmett is always doing whatever the fuck it is he does all day, and Bella and Sparkles have their own child to look after... oh yeah... I forgot about Bree and Esme. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping me a little bit. But Bree is usually in school during the day though. Ugh, why me? I hear crying upstairs. I sigh, thinking, I guess that's my cue. I went upstairs to the boys' room and found Benji crying. I picked him and rocked him a little.

"What's wrong, Benji?"

"I had a bad dream." He said pouting. Aw, poor child. I remember when Shay had nightmares. It was hard for me since I was only a year older than her and still a child myself, but I always managed to calm her down. It was hard for me because I had nightmares too. I always kept that from Shay when we were little because I felt like I had to stay strong for her since our 'mother' didn't do much for us.

"What did you dream about?"

"A monster was chasing me." He said vaguely. The typical nightmare of a toddler. I don't know why I expected it to be more complex, but maybe it's just because things have always been more complex when it comes to the Cullens.

"Did you get away?" I asked him, rubbing his back. He nodded.

"I hid under my bed and called out for Mommy. She came and scared it away." He said smiling. I smiled at him.

"That's good." Shay so owes me one after she gets back. I thought mentally shaking my head. "Do you want some chocolate milk?" I asked him. He shook his head, yawning.

"No, I'm sleepy." He mumbles.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then." I said putting him back in his bed. He turned over, got comfortable, and fell asleep. Man, I wish I could sleep that fast. Shay just has to close her eyes and not even two minutes later, she's asleep. Jerk... I yawn too. I'm kind of tired too actually. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. I decided going back to my room after checking on Dorian and Jade as well. Both were sound asleep. Ugh, this means I have to actually cook for them. My cooking skills aren't that great to be honest; if yesterday was anything to go by. All I could make for them that was edible was macaroni and cheese and bologna sandwiches. Oh well, all I can do is give it my best. I thought when I finally got into my bed. I fell asleep not long after. I woke up several hours later to Bree shaking me awake and looking worried. I sat up and stretched. "What's wrong?"

"Is Mom coming back yet? The kids are starting to get anxious." I frowned.

"No, from what she told me, she'll be gone for a few more days. Are the boys and Jade up yet?"

"Yeah, I got them taken care of." I grimaced.

"Thanks, I am so not cut out for this parenting thing." She giggled.

"I think you're doing fine, Aunt Pyper. Besides, you're sick too. So it's to be expected for you to be tired." I smiled.

"Thanks, kid." I said finally getting up. I guess I'll go and try to at least act like I'm adulting today.

"Are you going to explain to the other three about Mom?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure they're going to be happy about it, though." I said sighing. Bree smiled.

"I'll help you, Aunt Pyper."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," I teased, hugging her. She rolled her eyes and hugged me back. "How was school today?" She shrugged.

"The same old, same old. I don't get bullied like Jade does, but people do ignore me." She said not sounding bothered by it at all.

"You're a very strong, young lady." I said in admiration. She beamed at me.

"Thanks, Aunt Pyper." I nodded and finally the two of us made our way to where the boys and Jade were. They were in the kitchen and it looked like they were just now finishing up eating.

"You slept a long time, Aunt Pyper." Jade commented as soon as I walked in there.

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely feeling bad. I didn't mean to leave them along for so long. She giggled.

"It's okay, we weren't up for that long when Bree came home from school. Plus Grandma helped us too!" I'm so glad to have Esme in my life right now. "Plus I feel a lot better and I don't feel as itchy." She said beaming at me. Now that she mentioned it, I didn't feel as itchy either. Maybe the combination of medicine and hot soup is working some magic on us. Thank Merlin for that, because to be honest, I didn't think I could deal with the itchiness. Hopefully by time tomorrow comes, we'll all be done with this Chicken Pox epidemic. Hopefully. The kids decided to go play dress up in Jade's room and Bree offered to watch them for awhile, so I ended up just watching Supernatural on Netflix. At one point or another, Jade walked in while I was watching Supernatural and I think I got her hooked. Oh well, I'm not her mom, so a little Supernatural won't hurt. I'll just have to avoid the ones that have a lot of gore in them. I don't want to give this 4 year old nightmares, by any means. But she'd eventually get into Supernatural! That's all I'm saying! Eventually, I had to get the boys and Jade some food and medicine in them and put them all to bed since it was getting so late. Shay would kill me if I didn't get them to bed at a decent time. After they were put to bed, I decided to actually go to bed myself after watching a few more episodes of Supernatural. I was getting tired and I could barely keep my eyes open.

The next day, I actually woke up at 5:30. I did my morning routine and found that the spots were gone and I felt a hundred percent better than I did yesterday. Which means, that the kids should've gotten over it too. My theory proved to be right when I went to go get Jade up for school. She was spotless and going around the house claiming how she was 'Mommy's favorite' causing the boys to get upset. Thanks, Shay. Make my life harder why don't you. I thought trying to get everyone calmed down. "Okay, Jade, let's stop upsetting your brothers for five minutes so you can all eat, okay?" She nodded, beaming at me.

"Okay!" I got the boys changed and ready for the day and brought them downstairs. Esme was awesome and made breakfast for them. I love her. She offered to watch the boys while I take Bree and Jade to school. After thanking her, Jade, Bree, and I got into my car and I was taking them to school. "Is Mommy going to be coming home today?" Jade asked curiously.

"I believe so," I said hoping I was right. She just nodded. I dropped Bree off first and then I walked Jade to her classroom when I got to her school. The teacher seemed worried to see me and not Shay. Oh boy.

"Where's Ms. Hale?" She asked.

"She's not feeling well today, so she asked me, her sister, to take Jade to school today." I lied. If I told her the truth, then she'd have CPS on us or something. We definitely don't need that in our life right now. The teacher nodded.

"I understand," She said smiling. Jade hugged me before I left and went to go play with a girl, who I assumed was the new girl that everyone in her class thought was weird. I smiled. Good girl. I thought before going out to my car. I noticed that Ben's kid wasn't there today, so maybe he finally got it in his thick skull that he shouldn't bring his sick child to school anymore. I rolled my eyes at that and finally got in the car. Now all I had to do was survive the rest of the day with the kids until Shay gets home.

It was about six in the evening when Shay finally returned. When she woke up, she was smiling. "What did you do?" I asked her immediately. She grinned.

"I didn't do anything."

"Right, I know you enough to know that you didn't just go and do nothing. You went to see your boyfriend didn't you?" She nodded.

"And I may have left Harold a present." I sighed, noticing one of the buttons she got from Carlisle was missing. Well, I knew it was coming.

"Please tell me you warned him not to push the button."

"Of course I did! Now, I need to work on a rule book." I face palmed.

"You plan on bringing them here for Jade's next birthday party," I said sighing.

"Exactly!" She said grinning. "Now where are my babies?"

"They're playing "Rescue the Princess" again in Jade's room." She nodded before heading up the stairs. She so owes me!


	28. Change is good

As happy as I was going to see the lads I really missed my babies while I was gone. I definitely need to find a way to bring them back with me once we leave the Twilight world. "Hi babies" I say as I see them in the boys' room. "Mommy!" Jade yells, running to hug me. "How's my favorite little princess?" I giggle and she beams. "I told you I was her favorite" she says to the twins and their eyes start watering. "Hey, now. You're my favorite princess but these are my favorite little Knights. You're ALL my favorite" I say, making the twins smile again. "I see the chicken pox are gone" I say and Benji nods. "No more itchy" he giggles. I smile. "That's great! Mommy missed you guys a lot" I say softly, holding them close. "Why did you leave then?" Jade mumbled. I sigh. "Well, your birthday is in 2 weeks and I had something special to do to make it perfect" I tell her. She smiles big. "Is it a surprise? I love surprises" she giggles. I sigh. "Trust me, princess. It'll be a huge surprise if it works" I say. She nods, yawning. "OK, bedtime for the munchkins" I say, scooping her up to lay her in bed. I tuck her in, kissing her head. "Can you sing me a song?" She asks softly. I smile. "I know the perfect one" I say, starting to hum. "I want to write you a song, one as beautiful as you are sweet" I sing softly and she smiles. "I don't know that one" she says softly and I smile. "It's OK just sleep" I mumble. "I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me. So anytime I'm gone you can listen to my voice and sing along. I want to write you a song" I sing softly, watching her fall asleep. I head to the boys room and see them playing with blocks. "OK, my little princes let's go to bed" I say, helping them put the blocks up. "Mama book" Dorian says and I smile. "Of course" I say, letting him pick one out. I tuck them both in before starting to read I'll Love You Forever. It'd always been my favorite as a child so I was glad the twins loved it too. They fall asleep halfway through and I put the book up, kissing each of their heads before heading to my room. I grab a notebook, starting the rule book. I knew if I wanted my 2 worlds to cross I had to make this work. I sigh, knowing I would have to make 4 copies as well. "If you write the first I will do the others" Sparkles mumbles, smiling softly at me. I look at him cautiously. "Why are you wanting to help?" I ask softly and he shrugs. "You love them. I know what it's like having a human you worry about around all these people who could easily kill them, accidentally of course. I wish I would've thought of the rule book but knowing Bella she would've hated it anyways" he mumbles. I make a face. "Louis will break every rule. I'm warning you all ahead of time. Yes, he's one of my best friends but he's a little shit. Harry is an adorable klutz. Liam is... Liam. Some days he's great, others he's a bigger Louis. And Niall is my one true love. Call me sappy if you want but I dreamed of him before he was famous. Then one night at one of their concerts I was tripped by a bitch trying to get Harry's attention. He saw me fall and helped me backstage to the medics. I had a broken ankle but I didn't even mind because I left with Niall's number. So these four idiots are basically my only reason for wanting the real world. If they could be here I would never have a reason to leave again" I say softly. Sparkles smiles. "Good. We have some rule books to make then" he says, grabbing a notebook and copying what I'm writing. He smiles. "Is it really necessary to say 'no fighting the pale ones' like who would want to fight us?" He asks and I raise a brow. "Louis definitely, Liam most likely, and Niall if he's drunk. I didn't say I loved calm polite gentlemen" I tease. He shrugs. "Fair point. So do you make a habit of hanging out with idiotic barbarians then?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "No, I make a habit of hanging out with humans my own age. These ones might be slightly less mature than usual but they're typical mid twenties men. Lots of drinking, stupid choices, and learning from said choices. I'd just rather warn them than see them automatically broken" I sigh. He nods. "Understood. We will be on our best behavior, no worries" he says and I smile. "Thanks. I wish I could promise the same for them" I giggle. He nods, leaving the room. I smile as I finish the book. I see 3 copies neatly written beside me and I smile. "Thanks, Sparkles" I say and I hear him laugh. "Any time, punk" he says back. That left only one more task. "Pyper" I say, popping my head next door. She sighs. "What now?" She gripes. I make a face. "I was going to say thanks for taking care of my kids but never mind" I mumble. Obviously, I had pissed her off. "Shay wait" she says and I stop. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I didn't realize how hard it was raising 3 kids alone. It's insane" she sighs. I smile softly. "It's OK I understand. And I really appreciate you watching them for me while I was gone. I owe you" I say. She smiles and I leave the room. I decide I need to set up Jasper and Alice's rooms as rooms for the lads. "Sorry, guys" I say when I see Sparkles frowning. "They left. I don't see them coming back so I may as well get used to it" he mumbles. I repaint the walls in Alice's room to look more unisex and smile. "She's got the bigger bed so this one is Harry and Louis' room. Liam can have Jaspers and Niall will share with me" I mumble. I yawn. All this remodeling was exhausting. I head to bed, falling asleep fast.


	29. Teleporting in your Sleep is a Thing

I was so glad to have Shay back. Taking care of those three was riddikulus and I know I had help, but it was still really hard. I don't know how Shay does it but she's awesome for it. I thought tiredly as I got into bed. Man, I'm so tired. While Jade and Bree were at school, Benji and Dorian had me running after them all over the house. Carlisle came home on his 'lunch break' to work with Benji and Dorian to help them control their teleporting better. I never really thought about it, but teleporting to where you feel safest make sense. I never really had this kind of help when I first discovered that I could teleport, but then again at the time, I was worried about Shay and getting away from Carlisle. Plus, I've always had more control over it than the boys did. I mean, they're two years old and I was what, seventeen going on eighteen? Yeah, so anyways, I finally got comfortable in my bed and I fell asleep.

.:Dream:.

 _I'm in my bed back in Shay and I's dorm room? Why am I back in the dorms and where's Shay? I feel like she's in trouble. Why is she in trouble? Is she hurt? And if so, who hurt her? Whoever it is, I'm going to find them and kick their ass! I got off my bed and headed out of the room. I looked around and the hallway was dark. Like it was basically pitch black and I couldn't see anything. But if I put my hand in front of my face, it was like I was surrounded in a white light. How weird. I feel like I'm in an Anime. That's not important right now Pyper! You need to focus on finding Shay! I scolded myself as I stepped out into the pitch black hallway. Well, technically it wasn't really a hallway since I couldn't see it. Our dorm room door was open and there was light coming from it but that's all I could see; the outline of our door. I started walking feeling uncertain and the farther I walked away, the smaller our door grew. Which meant the fainter the light became. Now I feel like I'm in a horror movie. Where's the cameraman when you need him? I turned left, for no reason at all really figuring it wouldn't matter which way I went._

 _It felt like forever before something happened. I found myself walking into the forest back in Forks that was outside the Cullen house. Okay, now this is just getting weird. I thought to myself as I kept walking. Well, at least I know which way to go now. I headed towards house, hoping to find Shay. I don't know why, but I keep feeling like she's in danger. I know she isn't really, because she should be sleeping in her bed right now. I got to the house and for some reason it just seemed weird; like it was warped or something. It just didn't feel right walking through the front door. It was dead silent in there and there wasn't anyone around. Now that I look at it more closely, it looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time. Where was everyone? Did they leave me? I shook my head. No, that's no way to think. I need to find out where they went. I went upstairs just in case and checked all the rooms. They were all empty of people and it was starting to freak me out. The Rez! Maybe I'll find someone there!_

 _I teleported to the Rez and to my dismay, nobody was there. Maybe they're at Sam and Emily's house. I thought going to their house. But no one was there either. Paul's? His house was empty. By this point, I was really freaking out and on the verge of crying. Where the hell was my family!? What happened to them and why can't I find them!? I ended up going to the guest bedroom in Paul's house and just got into the bed. I was tired of walking around and not finding anything. Maybe if I just went back to sleep, they'll be there when I wake up?_

 _I open my eyes and I realize I'm in an unfamiliar room. Everything was pink and purple. I looked around and noticed that Shay was sleeping in another bed. Well at least I know where Shay is. Wait, how old am I even? I thought looking at myself in the vanity mirror that was in the room. Twelve? That sounds about right. I hear a scream and I run to Sammy's room. Wait, who's Sammy? The better question would be; where is he? He wasn't in his crib. I felt something land on my cheek. It was warm and wet. I wiped it off and realized it was blood. I looked up at the ceiling and screamed. Mom was up there and she was on fire! Dad, Dean, and Shay ran into the room._

 _"Pyper, where's Sammy?" Dad asked after he saw Mom on the ceiling. Suddenly we hear crying and Sam is in his crib. Where did he come from!? He wasn't there a minute ago! Dad picked up Sam and handed him to me. "Get your brothers and sister out of here."_

 _"What about you, Dad?"_

 _"Don't worry about me and get them out of here!" I nodded and did as he said. We got across the street before we realized the whole house was on fire! The neighbors called the police and it wasn't long before we heard sirens. Shay was hugging Dean and I was trying to calm Sam down as he started crying._

.:Dream:.

I jolted awake, gasping for air. What the hell kind of dream was that? And why do I keep seeing a pair of yellow eyes in my head? That was so strange. Wait, where am I? This is not my bed. I looked around and realized I was at Paul's. I was in the guest bedroom and my blanket from the house was wrapped around me. The hell? Did I just teleport here in my sleep? I yawned and looked around for a clock. It was ten in the morning. Oh joy... I'm never up this early. Well, I was up at 5:30 yesterday morning. Ugh, how is that even possible? Oh well, I'm hungry. I finally got up and thankfully, I was wearing socks. The floors here are always cold when I first wake up. I was still in my pajamas and I'm sure my hair was sticking up all over the place. I combed it out with my fingers but I don't think I was that successful since my hair is so short now. Oh well. I thought grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around me. I'm cold. I made my way to the kitchen where I found Paul. "No offense, but what are you doing here?" He asked, wide eyed. I shrugged. I'm surprised I haven't tripped myself yet with this blanket. Now that's comedy!

"I'm pretty sure I teleported here in my sleep." He shook his head.

"Well, since you're here, do you want some breakfast?" I nodded and took a seat at the table. I freed my hands from the blanket so I could use them.

"Breakfast sounds good right about now." He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat then." He said getting up out of his chair and heading towards the fridge. "Do you want anything in particular?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast sounds good." Mm, bacon...

"Eggs, bacon, and toast coming right up!" He said grinning at me. I shook my head, smiling. I love it when he cooks for me. It makes me feel special and to be honest, I've never really felt like that before, besides the time Shay told me that she was glad to have me as her sister. Well, I felt more proud to be her sister than special, but that wasn't the point. I wonder if anyone back at the house knows that I'm not there. Oh well, they'll figure it out one way or another. I don't have my phone, so there's no point in them calling me. I guess I should head back as soon as possible to let them know I wasn't kidnapped or something.


	30. Forks is goin' One Direction

**_*Harry's POV*_**

I absolutely loved the button Shay gave me. "Louis, I want to wear this onstage" I say. He smiles at me. "Do it. Management doesn't care anymore now that we are out" he says and I smile, pinning it to my shirt. "Ok maybe not with spots. Try a striped shirt. Rainbow and spots clash, babe" he says and I nod. Liam and Niall come rushing in looking panicked. "We are late" Niall panics and I sigh. "Let me just take this off then" I mumble, grabbing the button to reach the back. Suddenly I feel really tired and I fall, Louis grabbing me and Liam and Niall trying to keep him from falling.

 ** _*Shay's POV*_**

I'm watching one of the many One Direction DVDs I bought for Jade (AKA me) in the living room when I suddenly am in the middle of a dog pile. "Oi lads get your asses off of me" I grumble, pushing the nearest one. "That was my ass, I feel attacked" Louis yells and I roll my eyes. "Well then get it out of my face" I grumble back. There's a scuffle as everyone tries to move at once. "OI LADS CALM YOUR SHIT" I yell and everyone freezes. "Harold get off you're fat" I tease and he pouts, scrambling off my lap and Louis follows quickly. Liam jumps up the minute he is free and Niall smirks at me. "This should be reversed" I giggle and he nods, moving to let me get up. "Now that I can actually feel my legs again I can explain" I sigh as everyone looks around. "This is the Cullen house. Yes, like Twilight. No, not the movie set" I say as Louis starts to interrupt. He rolls his eyes but nods for me to continue. "I am aware it's going to be very strange but I have taken every precaution I could because I knew Harold couldn't follow instructions" I tease. "Hey" he gripes and I smile innocently. "I mean it with love, you're still my best friend. Now, the fridge is stocked, there are rule books for each of you, and if you have any questions everyone is more than happy to help. I made name tags but you wouldn't wear them if I tried" I say, looking directly at Louis. He smirks. "Look, lads. The brat thinks she knows me" he teases and I make a face at him. "Seeing as you're married to my best friend I do know you. Now shut it Lewis and pay attention" I say, running to grab the rule books. "The main rules are the first page. The rest are just suggestions" I say as they open them. "I'm not reading this. I don't read you know that" Louis grumbles and I sigh. Harry raises his brow. "Basically don't fight with anyone physically and you will be fine. Other than that just learn as you go" he mumbles. Louis nods. "Now for the fun part. In this world I have 3 adoptive children. The twins are Benji and Dorian, they just turned 3 and I might have failed to throw them a party... the other is Jade and she is turning 5, which is fun since you're her favorite band you can perform" I say hopefully and they all nod, looking confused. "Are you ready to meet the princess? She actually thinks she is a princess, no one gets to correct her" I say, again looking straight at Louis. "Would you stop staring at me? You're gonna make your boyfriend jealous" he says and Liam looks at him concerned. "She wasn't looking at you. She was giving you The Look. I'd quit your shit" he mumbles. I smile. "I knew I loved you for a reason" I tease him and he blushes. I hear running down the stairs and I smile. "Hi princess" I say, picking her up to keep her from attacking the lads. "You have to play nice, they are still adjusting to the town" I say. I put her down and she smiles big. "I have the best mommy EVER!" she shrieks, running to hug Harry. "Even the brat's children favor you" Louis teases. Jade narrows her eyes at him. "My mommy is not a brat. She is actually an angel and she has wings to prove it" she says and my eyes get wide. "So that explains the random tattoo" Niall says softly and Harry looks confused. "What tattoo? My best friend doesn't have any tattoos. That feels like something she would have told me" Harry mumbles and Niall smirks. "Perks of being her boyfriend. I have actually seen it" he says and Harry pouts. "That's not fair! I want to see it" he mumbles and I sigh. "Next lesson: this is a parallel universe" I say as Renesmee runs in. "Jade let's go play. The adults need to have a tea party so we can have our own" she says and Jade nods, following her. I start to talk and Louis raises his hand. I roll my eyes. "What, Louis?" I ask and he smiles innocently. "Can I have tea?" he asks and I sigh. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes" I say, running to the kitchen. I get the kettle going while I pull 4 mugs from the cabinet. I take a sharpie and draw a four leaf clover on one, adding a splash of milk. I draw a lima bean on another adding some sugar. I draw a heart on a third, adding half a cup of milk. "So much milk" I whisper, giggling softly. I draw a middle finger emoji on the last and leave the cup alone otherwise. The kettle whistles and so I add tea to each cup, stirring all but Louis' because he's a boring British baby. I find a tray and carry all 4 cups to the living room. "I got a heart that means she loves me most" Harry says and Niall glares at him. "Lies" he stage-whispers and I smile sweetly. "Niall knows he's my one true love" I say softly and Louis pretends to throw up. "I've walked in on you and Harry doing much worse than proclaiming your undying love so shut your face or I will leak the Larry sex tape as soon as we are home" I snap. Louis sips his tea and looks at me. "Much better. Now where was I? Oh yeah, parallel universe" I say. Pyper sticks her head in the room. "Story time?" she asks in a high pitched voice. She claps. "I love story time yay!" she cheers and I roll my eyes. "Yes, big sister. It's story time" I sigh. "So the real world where we live is our main universe. Time passes like it should and everything is well and good. This is our alternate universe that me and Pyper discovered when we were in high school. We also realized while we might be here for days, only a few minutes pass in our world. In our world, if we were gone for a year, then in this world, it'd be a day. Which means your fans are most likely going to freak out because you're gonna miss a show or two" I sigh. Liam looks unhappy but nods anyways. "So a quick catch up of the house. We have vampires, shape shifters, obviously humans, and I'm the only part angel. Jade is a psychic medium and the twins can teleport like Pyper" I say. Pyper reappears. "Did someone say my name?" she asks. I giggle. "I'm explaining to the newbies how our own special brand of awesome-sauce works" I say and she nods. The lads all look slightly confused so I smile at them. "Questions?" I ask and all their hands shoot up. "Harold you start" I say. "Can I see your wings?" he asks and I sigh. "One time that's it. It's kind of exhausting putting them up and down constantly" I say, closing my eyes and focusing on bringing them out. They are pastel rainbow feathers with shimmery glitter. They glowed all on their own, giving me a glow as well. "They're gorgeous" Harry says softly, smiling bright. Niall looks shocked. "How did you hide those?" he asks and I sigh. "I'm part angel. They come and go at my will. Although it's exhausting putting them away again so they're staying for a bit. Next question" I say. Louis smirks. "When am I going to meet the rest of this band of losers?" he asks and I sigh. "First off, they can hear you. Secondly, they're upstairs so play nice. Next question" I sigh. "When exactly can we go home?" Liam asks and Niall smirks. "Never, I like this Shay better" he teases. I frown. "I can send you back if you want" I say and Liam shakes his head. "I want to stay for Jade's birthday" he says and I smile. "Good. Now let's meet the others" I giggle.


	31. Forks is goin' Supernatural

**No One's P.O.V**

 **(In a hotel somewhere in the U.S of A)**

Sam and Dean are in their hotel. They just finished a job where they had to stop a shape shifter from killing everyone in a grocery store. Sam was winding down by looking at the news on the internet and he came across an article about One Direction. Apparently the band had gone missing and the female proportion of their fans was posting on their social media that they were going to commit suicide if the band wasn't found. "Dean, come look at this!" Dean, who was cleaning one of his many guns, sighed and got up.

"What, did you finally find a girlfriend?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, this band One Direction is missing and the female proportion of their fans are saying they're going to commit suicide if they're not found."

"And that's our problem, why?"

"Dean, millions of teenage girls are going to kill themselves over a band and you don't care?"

"Dude, it's not even related to the supernatural. We aren't a search and rescue team, Sam. We hunt demons, not teenage girls!"

"Yeah, but we're supposed to be saving people!"

"Yeah, from monsters, not themselves. That's what the suicide hotline is for."

"Dean, seriously? You're not even a little bit concerned about this?" Dean finally gives in.

"Fine, we'll go find this band of prepubescent babies." Sam rolled his eyes.

"They're not prepubescent, Dean. They're 20 something year olds."

"So they're babies." Sam groaned.

"Let's just go find them."

"Alright, I'm driving!" Sam rolled his eyes once again.

"And when do you not drive?" They end up going to the L.A.P.D to talk to the people in charge of One Direction's investigation. They decide to go as FBI agents: Agent Francis and Agent Smith. Of course, Sam ended up with Agent Francis. After working their magic, they got access to all the files the L.A.P.D had on the case.

"It says here they were last seen at their last performance. It was right before they were supposed to go on stage. After that, no one had heard from them." Sam said after reading through the files.

"Does it say who the last person was to see them?"

"A Shayla Harper, but the police haven't been able to track her down."

"So four guys go missing and the last person to see them goes missing as well? It looks like we've got a runner." Dean said sighing.

"We've definitely got our work cut out for us this time."

"Well, I don't have any idea how we're going to track her down." Dean said frowning.

"Maybe Bobby found similar cases like this one. It might be worth it to look into it." Sam suggested.

"Alright, let's not waste day light then." Dean said standing up. He was ready to leave this place yesterday. Sam put everything back the way it was before they looked at it and the two brothers made their way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean arrive at Bobby's and go through his notes. They come up with nothing the first few hours there and then Dean finds what they're looking for. "Sam, I think I found something."

"What do you got?"

"I found a diagram of a portal that's supposed to take you to a parallel universe." Dean said handing the papers over to Sam. Sam looked at them, frowning.

"Do you think this will actually work?"

"I don't know. What's the worst that can happen?"

"A lot, Dean. We could be opening another portal for demons to crawl through or worse, we open Purgatory."

"Well, we don't have any other way to find them. We came looking for answers and this is the answer we found. Would you rather us just sit here on our asses all day, doing nothing? Or do you want to find these guys so nobody dies?" Dean asked, knowing Sam would agree to do it.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with." Sam said, hating how Dean does that. "So what do we need to make the portal?"

"We need one copy of Twilight by some chick named Stephanie Meyer, a necklace with both a werewolf and vampire charm, and a map of Forks, Washington." Dean said giving the paper a weird look. "What was Bobby doing with this?"

"I don't know. I try not to question these things." Sam said shrugging.

"Alright, let's go get this stuff." The two of them spent a whole two hours tracking down a copy of the book and two more looking for the necklace. It took them no time at all to find the map.

"Okay, we have the stuff, now what?" Sam asks.

"We're supposed to put the map on the ground, put the necklace on top of it, and read a passage from the book."

"And what exactly are we supposed to read?"

"'About 3 things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I'm not sure how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'" Dean made a face. "What kind of mushy crap is this?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one reading it."

"Whatever, let's just get this show on the road." So the two put the map and the necklace down on the floor and Dean starts reading the passage. A beam of light shoots out of the ground and Sam and Dean share an uncertain look. "Well, it's now or never." The two hesitantly go through the light and the next thing they know, all they see is green. There weren't a lot of people walking around, but they did spot a diner.

"I think we're in Forks, Washington." Sam said looking around spotting a few signs that had the word 'Forks' on it.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean said. "Let's go check out the diner and see if anyone knows this Shayla Harper person." Sam nodded and the two entered the diner.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss, do you happen to know a girl by the name of Shayla Harper?" Sam asked one of the waitresses. Sam had read her name tag which said Jessica.

"Yeah, she'd be at the Cullen house." She said with a sneer. "I don't know why you'd want anything to do with that bitch, but be my guest." Then she walked off to go talk to some other customer.

"What pissed in her Cheerio's this morning?" Dean muttered. "Well, now we just have to figure out how we're going to get to this Cullen house."

"Oh that's easy. I don't mind taking you there." A girl with short, brown hair, wearing glasses offered.

"You really don't mind?" Sam asked her, uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's no problem." She said smiling at them. She was eying Dean and Dean wasn't sure he felt comfortable with that. Normally he would've taken it in stride and flirt with her (she is cute after all), but the whole idea of a parallel universe just turned him off. The two followed her to her car and not really having much of a choice, got into the back seat.


	32. Birthday Bash of Confusion

It's been a week of chaos in the Cullen house. Lots of trying to keep Louis away from Sparkles and Harry from falling down the stairs and honestly I thought I had 3 kids not 7! I thought Niall would actually be able to help me in all this but apparently he's too distracted by "Glittery people" and "giant wolves" to actually freaking concentrate! "FAMILY MEETING! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" All the vampires and shape shifters are in the room quick and I sigh. "OI! LADS! THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" I yell and I hear 4 sets of feet coming down the stairs. "Please don't fall" I say and I hear Harry miss a step. "Or ignore me entirely that works too I guess" I sigh. They all make it to the living room in one piece and Louis frowns at me. "Two questions. When did we become part of this 'special brand of awesome-sauce'? And why are we yelling at 9 a.m.?" he gripes. I sigh. "Because it's the Cullen house. We always yell at 9 a.m." Pyper says and I nod. "Also because we have a birthday party in 4 hours and you 4 idiots haven't practiced all week. Also, I need someone to babysit because I have cupcakes to make and a barbecue to prepare. And someone needs to set up decorations and make sure I actually remembered to invite everybody. We all know I'm not mother of the year here but I'm trying so if my FAMILY could cooperate, we could actually throw a decent party" I say, looking panicked. "OK, the wolves can do decor" Seth says, and the other wolves groan. "The vamps could do it in like 10 minutes" Leah gripes and Seth glares at her. "Go blow up balloons" he tells her and she sighs but goes. "I can babysit" Edward volunteers and I smile. "Thanks, Edward" I say and he makes a face. "It's weird when you actually use my name" he mumbles and I giggle. "I already made flyers so me and Paul have got the invites" Pyper says and I smile. "Good. That leaves the vampires with the most important task of building a stage and getting instruments. I'm a failure I know" I sigh. Rosalie smiles. "You're not a failure you're trying and that's what matters. Let me go get the instruments and the others can build" she says and I eye her cautiously. "I will go with her" Esme says and I smile. "Awesome sauce" I say and the others all go to start the stage. The lads look at me. "Library. Now. There's an acoustic guitar and piano you can start with and practice songs. And you can hate me later but these girls only know your first album so don't leave it out" I say. Louis makes a face and Harry glares at him. "Don't say it she's having a rough morning" he mumbles and Louis sighs but heads to the library with the others. I head to the kitchen to get the cupcakes started. I wanted to make it perfect for everyone so I have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry batter and make 15 different trays to bake. I then make pea and potato salad because what barbecue is complete without salads. The timer for the cupcakes dings so I pull them out and set them to cool while I prep hamburger patties. After that I wash my hands and sigh. "Only 3 more hours" I sigh. Pyper comes in with Paul right behind her. "We put flyers in the town store as well as all the parks and playgrounds. Also, there's some FBI agents at the diner so our party may be crashed" Paul mumbles. I frown. "If they know what's good for them they will wait 'til tomorrow" I gripe. Rose and Esme are back soon after. "You're lucky I pay attention to your posters. I got exact replicas of all their equipment" Rose says and I hug her. "You're the best" I say, watching her and Esme take it all upstairs. I pop the bottoms out of the cupcakes, adding creme filling to all of them. "Perfect" I say, smiling. I decide to look outside to see what the decorations were looking like. The vamps had built a beautiful outdoor stage and there were already streamers and balloons wrapped around the pillars holding up the roof. "You guys are amazing" I say, smiling. "The shape shifters helped a lot" Carlisle says and I smile. "Thanks everyone I really appreciate the help" I say and everyone makes agreeing noises. I look at the clock and smile. "Alright, time to move the lads outside so they can practice before the guests show up." I say, running inside to get them. They sound good already and I sigh. "Of course they sound good they're One Direction" I mumble. "Lads, time to move outside" I say and they nod, grabbing their instruments and following me outside. They get set up as I start grilling food. I wanted everything to be perfect today and so far it had been. The first group of people show up and I immediately can tell they are only there for the band. They each brought a gift though so I can forgive them. "Food is almost ready" I say, pulling the first food off the grill and setting it beside the pea and potato salad. Cupcakes would be for later. The party gets into full swing quickly, Jade getting lots of gifts and the food going over well. I was just about to grab the cupcakes when I see them. "Hi guys" I say, approaching the FBI agents. "Shayla Harper?" they ask and I nod, looking confused. "I'm agent Francis and this is my partner agent Smith. We are here looking for the band One Direction? They were last seen with you" the taller one says and I sigh. "Yeah, they are just performing for my daughter's party. Wait, how did you get here?" I ask and they roll their eyes. "It's a long story. We just really need to take the band back with us" the other one says and I cross my arms. "You're not taking them anywhere until the party is over" I say, frowning. Pyper appears behind me. "What's wrong?" she asks and I sigh. "These assholes want to take the lads away from us. I told them no, obviously" I say and she nods. "Sorry, guys. They are basically her family so you're not winning this one. It's impossible to fight her" she teases and I frown at her. "Jerk" I mumble. "Bitch" she mumbles back. The officers look confused. "Where did you learn that from?" The shorter one asks and I roll my eyes. "It's a family thing, at least I think. We don't remember much of our childhood" I sigh. The taller one looks scared. "What is your parents names?" he asks and I look confused. "I don't know. I think I had a dream once about a Mary but that's about all I know. Even that is a blur" I mumble. "I just had a dream yesterday and it was really weird," Pyper says, frowning. "I spent most of it looking for Shay because I felt like she was in danger for some reason. But then I ended up in a house that I wasn't familiar with and there was a fire." She says, shaking her head. "I also remember seeing a pair of yellow eyes." I look up. "Hey! I've seen those too! Only they were like inside my mind, it was really weird" The taller one looks at his partner. "Dean, you know what this means" he mumbles and I look confused. "Dean Smith? Your parents suck at names, just saying" I mumble and he looks at me. "Bitch" he mumbles. "Jerk" I say, making a face at him. "Ok, maybe she is our sister" Dean mumbles. Pyper looks up. "We don't have brothers. We have been the Harper sisters our whole lives, you are just random assholes" Dean frowns. "Sammy, are you sure there weren't 2 of them?" he mumbles and Sam looks confused. "I was a newborn what do you expect me to remember? You were like 6, what's your excuse?" Dean looks at him. "My mom was burning on the roof. I had bigger concerns than counting my sisters" he snarks. "Jerk" Sam mumbles. "Bitch" Dean mumbles back. "Enough!" I yell and both men freeze. "It is my daughter's birthday and since you assholes already ruined it I want an explanation! Now!" I say, heading towards the kitchen. They follow me and I roll my eyes. "Pyper! Come on!" I yell and she quickly pops in behind me. "Short or long version?" Dean asks and I roll my eyes. "Short. Honestly, I'm missing my kid's party and my boyfriend performing so hurry up" He rolls his eyes. "There's a yellow eyed demon who killed our mom and infected all 3 of your minds but for some reason decided I was cool and left me alone. He sent you two to a parallel universe, wiped your memories, and made us forget you existed until Sammy had a dream 4 months ago and he saw a girl holding him as mom burned. I had a dream where I saw a girl holding ME as mom burned Not sure which is which but surprise you've got brothers" I nod, looking to Pyper. "Story time?" I ask and she giggles. "Story time, story time" she says excitedly and I nod. "So I am half angel, but I have angel, human, vampire, and another unknown blood type all fighting for dominance in my body so I have dizzy spells because the unknown blood type is attacking the angel which is the second most dominant in my body. Lots of confusion but it comes with lots of cool rewards. I can shoot fire, blow people up, and have the healing abilities of an angel. And my wings are rainbow and glitter so I win at life. Pyper's turn" I say, smiling at her. "And I'm half vampire and I have the power to teleport and mind control, but it comes with eye contact. Oh, and I've been imprinted on by a shape shifter." The boys looked at us shocked. "And here I thought we had a long list of freakish abilities" Dean mumbles. I sigh. "So I am not leaving here just so we are clear. My boyfriend and I are going back to the real world with my kids and that's my happily ever after honestly. You're not fucking that up for me" I tell him. He frowns. "You're a Winchester. We don't do happy endings" he says and Pyper frowns. "We are Harpers. We have NEVER had a happy anything and now that we do the Losechesters aren't fucking it up for us like a loooseeer" Pyper snaps and I giggle. "Markimoo ruining a serious conversation" I say and the boys frown. "I don't know what kind of crap you're smoking but please try and focus. WE ARE YOUR BROTHERS! YOU NEED TO COME HOME WITH US!" I frown. "I've seen this show. Your 'home' is a hotel and your 'family' keeps getting killed. So don't blame me if I'd rather have my happy ending." I snap back. Pyper looks at me. "Ohana means family" she whispers. I sigh. "And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten" I mumble back. "I need an hour" I say, getting up. I go back to the party, seeing all of my kids playing together. This was going to be tough. "Hi guys" I say, getting down on their level. "Mommy is gonna have to go away for a while. Niall is going to take care of you three but you have to be good for him, OK? No fighting him or any of the lads. Don't run around backstage without supervision and I will try to visit as often as I can, ok?" I say, hugging them. "So we get to go on tour with One Direction?" Jade asks and I nod. "OK, mommy. Hurry back" she says and I roll my eyes. Sweet kid, loves them more than me already. Then came the even harder part. "Niall" I say when they are in between songs. He comes over to the side of stage. "I have to go. Apparently, I have brothers and I don't even know the half of it. All I know is they are insisting I go with them and I really don't wanna go" I say softly. He jumps down, hugging me. "They're your family, princess. You have to be with them" he says softly. "I know... I just hate leaving and not knowing when I will be back. I need you to watch the kids for me" I say and he nods. "Three kids, 4 lads, plus a tour, and lots of security guards. Should go great" he sighs. "I don't have a choice" I say and he nods. "I know. Now go learn more about your family. I will be waiting" he says and I sigh. "Possibly forever" I mumble. "It's still a better love story than Twilight."


End file.
